Savior
by Loverswriter
Summary: Tortall is about to enter a deadly war and perhaps the only way they can be saved it with the help of Kel. Who years ago gave up her shield.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Protector of the Small characters and settings. They belong to the wonderful** **Tamora Pierce.**

**Savior **

**Ch. 1 **

The skies above the capitol of Tortall had never been so black. They could not be called grey because they were pure black. No rain came down and a guard along the castle wall called out the time telling the people of the court that it was midday.

It wasn't midnight yet the skies were so dark because of the enemies that moved toward King Jonathan's kingdom. They were many years past the awful war with Scanra but a new threat came closer.

Jonathan did not want to look out of the huge window in the great hall anymore so instead he sat still in his throne. He didn't move or speak. He was frozen. It wasn't until a clerk came in to give him a message.

"The message has been spread that the King has ordered all individuals to move into the capital, Corus, and leave behind everything of unimportance. The order was strict."

The clerk was anxiously waiting for the king to move just slightly to see if the message had gotten through. He was saved from anxiety when another messenger entered the hall announcing the arrival of some of the King's closest friends. Both clerks then left running to their master's to see what else needed to be done.

The king still hadn't moved and it wasn't until Alanna, the King's Champion threw a dagger at him. Jon snapped out of it and looked at his Champion with a mixture of disbelief and alarm.

She shrugged. "I had to make sure you were alright."

"Well I won't be if you continue to throw sharp objects at my head."

The king moved his stiff joints and looked at his companions for news. Lord Raoul was the first to speak.

"The King's Own have moved in much of the outer villages into the capital but it wasn't without a fight. People don't want to move and we've never had to alarm the masses so much by moving them this far into the kingdom."

"We've collected all the Knights and are focusing on battle tactics." Alanna started to put in when the doors opened once again and her husband George of Pirates Swoop entered with her adoptive father Sir Myles. Her face showed surprise but she gently shook it off and turned back to her friend Jon.

It was still for a moment with no one speaking until he finally said what had been weighing in his head for so long.

"I don't know what to do." He shook his head and looked utterly broken. "We won the war with Scanra and we were the heroes fighting evil but this time…"

He paused for a moment collecting his thoughts and stood. He moved back to the window and looked at the dark sky.

"We lost men already in a war that hasn't even been officially declared. We don't know who makes are skies so violent. We're been beaten down upon and I don't know how to help my kingdom." He turned around and looked at the faces of his friends. They had helped him in so many ways throughout the years and the thought of putting them to their death made him sick. It didn't help that their sad faces were their only reply.

But instead Myles stepped forward. He looked back at George for a moment and it seemed as if they spoke a secret language. He turned back and cleared his throat.

"My lord we do have information that we need to share with urgency."

Alanna and Raoul shared a look between. They always found the information that the spies gave to the court interesting. They kept the kingdom informed on many of the enemy's moves but the air felt tense in the room. Myles usually told the King the truth straightforward with no hesitation but today he walked on egg shells.

The King himself barely felt a difference and instead looked at the man waiting.

Myles sighed and his whole body sagged. "I don't know where to begin really. You two should sit down." He spoke to the Raoul and Alanna.

"What for Da?" She replied. "Just get on with your news."

"Alanna," George started. "You have to promise to not rush out of here and start anything."

"Why would I?" She looked between her husband and dad.

The men looked at each other and Myles finally spoke.

"It's so hard to explain," he started to put on his cloak and nodded to the rest of them to do the same. "We'll have to show you."

"Is this really necessary?" Jon started but was cut off.

"Lord," George started in a deep voice that caught the room in surprise. He was a man that was good at his job but he always tried to lighten things. But his voice told them he meant business. "Do you want to win the war?"

Once again this caught the room by surprise. Nobody dared to speak and the King just nodded and followed the men. George and Myles led the pack with the three knights behind them. They left the castle and the three friends wondered more when they were led out past the stables. After a mile of walking they came to the edge of a forest. It was just where the castle's land came to an odd edge of territory.

Most of Corus was a port city but if continued in this direction a person would head east on a major road that could lead anybody to the border by Galla and Tusaine. The group headed to a patch on the edge of the forest. It was pitch dark except for a lantern that Myles held up in his hand. It glowed into a wide slab of white stone tucked into the grassy ground.

"What is this?" Jon questioned.

Myles pointed at the engraving. A blossom and a peach. Alanna said it first.

"Peachblossom."

Myles nodded gravely and then pointed the way they came. "This is the closest a person could really be on the land meant for that castle. Nobody notices it much though with the corner on the land tucked just so. No guards, not many people from the court nearby, but still technically part of the castle."

"How long has this been here?" Raoul asked.

"We noticed it five months ago." Answered George.

"Five months ago." Alanna's neck started to bloom into a red color. "How come nobody was told of this." She looked around furiously while continuing her rant. "Do you know what this could mean? She could be back."

"We couldn't have been sure." Reasoned George. "We had to make sure."

Myles nodded in agreement. "Alanna we didn't even know if she was alive. After all the nastiness that followed Kel giving up her shield we tried to follow the Mindelans. Piers is dead but the rest of her family now resides back in the Yamini Islands."

"We all suspected she would return to the Islands." Raoul spoke for the first time since seeing the stone. "It was the only place that she could really go to for shelter."

Myles shook his head no. "She never made it to the Islands. At that point we tried to track her down and everybody in the King's Spies agreed that she must have died. There was absolutely no record of her anywhere."

The group didn't speak. Alanna looked back down at the stone.

"Until now," she spoke quietly.

The King was speechless. Things were crashing around him and he suddenly was faced with a mistake he made years ago. "I still don't know what this could mean."

Myles and George looked at each other again and Myles spoke lightly and gently. He didn't want to say anything that could anger his King.

"We didn't know what it meant either at first. But then we did something." He broke off the sentence and George took over.

"We've been sending messages back and forth." This caused the group to look shocked but he went forth. "We can't be sure if it's from her or perhaps somebody that knows her but…"

"But what?" Jonathan snapped slightly. "What does she want?"

Myles looked taken aback. "She doesn't want anything." He retorted. "It's what we want."

That silenced Jon for a moment and Raoul had to finally ask the man to go on.

"We need her back." He stated as a fact. "Even if it just boosts the men's moral we are about to enter some type of war that we don't have any idea about."

"The men listen to her." George put in.

The group stood there. Nobody moved or spoke. They watched the King who was still in thought. He finally nodded his head just slightly.

"Alright," he gave in. "Try to get her to come."

**Hi! So this is just me saying hello to anybody who decides to read this. I hope you will give me feedback. This might seem a little confusing but short story is nobody in Kel's family lives in Tortall anymore for certain reasons that will be explained later, but Tortall itself is on the verge of collapsing with a terrible war on the way. Guess who might save them?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**Savior**

**Ch. 2**

When Raoul arrived closer to the castle he was glad as the wind had started to pick up. Birds flew around frantically trying to find shelter as their nests were being ripped out of trees or blown away from wherever they had been snuggled.

He tried to keep his thoughts together. He needed to be thinking about his men and how they could help the kingdom in a desperate time of need. One of the squad from the King's Own was just riding in when Raoul reached the tents set up for his men. The wind whipped the canvas material every which way.

Domitan of Masbolle looked awful. Mud was on every part of his body and his eyes looked tired. He dismounted off of his horse and turned to face his commander. He smiled.

Raoul laughed in response. "Good to know you have no mud in your teeth."

"Well," Dom replied. "I always try to make sure my mouth is a mud free zone."

"Ah," Raoul countered. "That's a rule I never break."

The pair walked towards the main tent but didn't go in. It was almost flat to the ground the wind was so strong. They instead headed into the solid walls of the castle. It was much quieter in the halls of the palace and the two began to talk.

"Buri took her riders to the south."

"Yes, she wrote." The older man nodded. "And how was your time in the south?"

Dom stretched out his arms and pointed them at himself. "I don't think we did too shabby. Of course there is so much to be done…too much."

"I know," Raoul grimly agreed. "Look Dom,"

The King's Commander paused and thought for a moment longer. Raoul was all for keeping quiet. He knew a leader in command didn't need to share too much information at times. But he also knew that there was another matter at stake. He could never think to just spring the surprise of Kel being alive on the good soldier, that at times Raoul might go so far as calling a friend.

The matter of Kel was still so touchy and it had happened almost eight years ago. Raoul himself would at times lay awake at night with the same line repeating in his head.

"And I expect more from a King."

So blunt. Kel hadn't backed down from Jonathan at the time and she gave up her shield on her own accord. The rest of the Mindelan family decided to leave when the backlash hit. The entire event was so sad. It happened so fast and became so explosive that the shock had rolled through all of Kel's friends at a rapid pace. She disappeared one night.

Almost eight years. Not a word. But now there was hope of seeing her again just because of a rock that had the symbols of a blossom and a peach. Myles had explained further that the messages being sent back and forth were mostly one sided meaning mostly from their side. It was just a dim shot, but he couldn't leave Dom in the unknown. Of course then it would spread like wildfire from him to his cousin to their friends.

Dom stood waiting for him to continue and he chose his words carefully.

"I want you to be ready." He started and Dom leaned closer to hear him better. "If something happens I don't want you to be lost."

"I'm sorry, but what should I be ready for?" Dom looked in Raoul's face carefully like he was trying to see a hidden message.

Raoul stopped and gathered his words. "There is talk that a certain bird is on her way."

It was Dom's turn to stop. He tried his best to leave his face blank but he failed. A mixture of confusion and surprise swept over it. He nodded and said his good bye before slipping down the corridor where Raoul could no longer see him. He continued walking with his head down in thought. He was used to getting cryptic messages from his leader but if this was what he thought then he was left wondering. Did it mean what he thought?

Kel had become a good friend. They sat talking all night at Neal's wedding to Yuki. He had known her throughout her time as a squire. Followed her to Scanra. And had been too scared to show her what he really thought about her. Eight years had gone by. Every time he thought about Keladry he chose to believe she was somewhere safe and happy in the Yamini Islands. Perhaps she had finally come back.

Dom found himself in the hospital wing. He waved to get his Cousin Neal's attention. Neal spoke once more to a patient he was caring for and headed in his direction. They nodded as a hello.

"Meathead."

Neal rolled his eyes at the greeting.

"Do you have time?" He looked around at the full ward.

Neal shrugged. "I've been working the past fifteen hours so somebody else can take over."

"Village people flooding in?"

"You have no idea. Everybody has been herded here like sheep in a rush that has resulted in some very bad injuries." Neal didn't go on about it though. Honestly treating people from the village was making him nervous. They hadn't had any soldiers or knights in. Nobody had fought the enemy yet.

"What's on your mind?" He asked instead of thinking about the infirmary.

"How do you know I have something on my mind?"

"Well, let's see. First there's the fact that you've only called me meathead once."

Dom let a smile slip onto his face. "What else?"

"Well I always hope you have something on your mind. You know," he slung an arm onto Dom's shoulders. "Just to make sure you can think and all."

Dom brushed off the arm and fake scoffed at the other boy. "Sorry I'm not at such a high caliber that you are."

"Well don't blame yourself-, "He couldn't finish the sentence because a hand had made contact with his head.

"I actually do have something on my mind and it's rather important so if you want to know about it I'd hush."

"Fine, what news could be so important?"

"It's from Raoul."

"And?"

Dom hurried his pace until they were at Neal's door that opened into his rooms in the castle. Neal opened it and Dom shut the door behind them and made sure nobody else was in the room.

"Paranoid much?"

Dom nodded and took a seat on a plush couch. Neal sighed and dramatically fell into a seat. "Will you just tell me already?"

"A certain bird is on her way."

"What kind of bird?" Neal drawled looking at the ceiling. "Please don't tell me we're about to be defending Tortall from a bunch of evil large birds."

A pillow landed on his face and Neal flipped up in his seat to look at Dom.

"Meathead, you obviously aren't getting the message."

"Oh so we're talking in a secret code?"

Dom raised an eyebrow that confirmed this and Neal sat back to think about it. In one split second he jumped up out of his seat finally understanding what had been said.

"Great Mithros! What can that mean? On her way? Can she come back?" Neal kept asking questions. He eventually calmed down enough to sit back down and Dom tried to explain more of his conversation with Raoul.

"He sounded unsure though."

"Well of course he's unsure," Neal put in. "Nobody was sure if she was even alive and who's to say that she is now."

"Did you ever think she was in Yamini?"

Neal shrugged and looked down at his hands. "No."

Dom looked up confused. "No? Well then where do you think she was this whole time?"

Neal started to fidget. He kept his head down and mumbled something into his hands.

"What?"

Neal looked up and started to look embarrassed. "Well you see awhile after she left I hadn't heard from her in a while…and…well Alanna and I tried to use magic to find her and we couldn't."

"You tried to find her and didn't tell me." Dom's voice went up.

"We couldn't even find her!" Neal was in the defense. "Even with magic…Dom after that I thought she was for sure dead."

"Well Raoul doesn't think so."

Neal calmed down and sat back in his seat. "And he must have reason to."

* * *

Raoul didn't know what time it was. He kept cursing the bloody sky for making everything dark. The wind had died down enough to make his tent stand straight again and he stepped into his office. The flap came down behind him and he stood for a moment trying to find his way. Everything was now in different shades of black. His eyes adjusted enough for him to find a candle that he could light.

Its single wick didn't shed enough glowing light though and he moved his body around trying to illuminate his surroundings. It was then that he noticed the other body in the corner. The slim build slithered out of Raoul's desk chair and moved forward timidly. The person hesitated but continued forward. The Knight's hand went to a small dagger that he thought would do the trick if any harm came his way.

"Sir?" A woman's voice came out of the body. "Raoul?"

The knight suddenly did see black. When his eyes opened again the candle was still burning but he was on the ground flat on his back. Keladry of Mindelan was on the floor squatting beside him with concern on her face.

"Mithros, Kel," Raoul lifted himself on his elbows. "I've been knocked out by giants before and suddenly I go out cold at the sight of you."

Kel smiled and it reached her eyes. She had dearly missed Lord Raoul. "I promise not to tell."

And then they were both on their feet in a hug. Just like that they were friends again. That's why Kel had chosen to find him before anybody else. She needed to see if Raoul would have her back in some sort of capacity.

"It's good to see you. To be honest I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to see you again." He started. He moved back and looked at Kel. If it hadn't have been for her voice he would not have recognized her.

Her beautiful chestnut hair that had been short the last time he had seen her but was now mid back and her skin was lighter like she spent more time inside. While she was still tall her thick muscles had turned into thin lean ones making her into the slim build she was. She carried herself differently now. She had no sword though Raoul would bet his own life that she had a dagger somewhere on her.

She had changed and that was the only way Raoul could put it. Physically she looked different. The air around her was different. Kel had some secret about her.

"I found your message."

"Indeed you did. I would never have thought you would respond so quickly."

"Desperate times." She replied. She twisted her hand in the other and Raoul took note of it. She had never done that before.

Raoul backed out of the tent slightly and motioned for a messenger to be sent to Myles. He came back in and looked down at the girl.

"Are you ready to see the King?"

Kel laughed lightly. She nodded her head in her own amusement and looked back up at Raoul. Right into his eyes.

"Why the hell not."

**Please Please Please tell me what you think. Any ideas on where Kel's been? Did you like the banter between Neal and Dom? Any ideas of your own?** **And of course a huge thank you to those of you who are reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything**

**Savior**

**Ch.3**

Keladry continued to twist her hand in the other but the older gentleman realized that it was actually a thin ring on one finger that she kept tugging at. Kel paced lightly in the room while they waited for Myles.

Raoul also realized that she was in a hurry. There was a sense of urgency around her.

"When Peachblossom died," Kel looked at him. "Tobe and I wanted to bury him in a place he loved."

"So it was a grave then?"  
"Yes," Kel nodded. "We thought that it would be the best place to lay him at rest."

"Kel, I have to ask where you've been."

The two stood face to face not moving. Of course Kel knew she would have to answer certain questions that she would prefer to not answer at all. If it had been up to her she wouldn't have been in this position. With all her heart she wanted to help Tortall from the impending danger but not like this. Not as a messenger who would have to start a fuss.

Raoul waited patiently for her to tell him. She kept quiet for several minutes before nodding that she understood that she would have to tell him.

"Do you have a map?" She asked even though she knew exactly where it was in the room. She walked to it and pulled it across the table so it could be seen clearly by both parties.

"Corus," She pointed at. "If you follow the Great Road East all the way down you'll reach the border. Tucked between the two major countries of Galla and Tusaine is a small town."

She looked up from the map and went on. "It's actually not a town but more of an empire."

Raoul thought about this information and scanned his mind for any information on an empire in that region. There simply wasn't one that he knew of.

"I, Kel," he started.

She brushed him off and kept on. "Have you ever heard of Talla?"

"The city that once was."

Raoul and Kel looked up to see Myles standing at the entrance. Neither of them knew how long he had been standing there but he didn't seem to doubt Kel like Raoul was.

"Story goes," Myles moved closer to the table and took a seat. "That the city was one of the biggest powers during King Jonathan's fathers reign. And then one day it was destroyed never to be seen or heard from again."

He looked at Keladry and then at Raoul of Goldenlake.

"Of course there is another story." He pointed a finger at Kel. "Which accounts for why you've been residing there for the past years."

"Are you saying that there has been a lost kingdom on the edge of our border that nobody has known about?" Raoul looked at them in disbelief. That was a little more than keeping just the truth from everybody. Hiding an entire civilization under the people's noses.

"I was just a young spy when I heard the truth." Myles tried to calm him down. "If we're being entirely honest not even the King knows."

"Oh well that just brilliant." Raoul plunked himself in a wooden chair and put his head in his hands. "And what really happened to Talla?"

"Simple story is that they simply put up protective spells so they could live in peace without other nations bumping in on them all the time."

"Talla is peaceful," Kel broke in and Myles looked at her keenly for information. "But even war comes knocking. Six years ago our skies became as black as yours."

"Have you fought this enemy?" Raoul asked.

"We barely fought them off with many casualties. Lord Raoul," Kel leaned forward. "You are already on your way to losing."

"That's cheerful." Was his only reply.

Kel took up the map again and brought an ink pot to closer to her. She put a star on Corus and black lines west of it to denote the enemy.

"Her name is Rowena." She made sure to look at Myles as she spoke. As the head of the spies he needed the information. Myles could be a good ally to have in the Kings court. "She uses black magic to scare her enemy's. There is another man called Goddard. He does her bidding and rides out with her troops to lead the way."

"Is her quest power?"

Kel nodded in response. "For months your skies have been getting greyer and greyer and now they are black. She sits on her prey to make them uneasy and she has won that battle."

"King Jonathan's order."

"Exactly." Kel pointed at the map. "He's created mass chaos with the order to bring in all towns and villages to the capital. Tortall is too big and Corus too small to house refugees. He is wasting time and power on a useless task. He is scared and now the people are."

She drew lines on the coastal border. "These should be brought inward, but central Tortall can band together at major cities such as Whitehorn if danger comes that close."

"Does she not mean to ruin the whole kingdom?" Myles asked.

Kel started to say something before she stopped herself. She seemed to ignore what she was about to say. "Keep your troops close and protect the sea front of Corus. The order to attack will be at any time now but it will come as a surprise. Put messengers that can send information to the castle for more troops."

The room filled with silence. Kel came to them as an expert on the subject of the enemy but Myles got the same sense of feeling that Kel was hiding her secrets close to her. A crackle of thunder boomed outside of the canvas walls. Myles kept his eyes trained on the once Lady Knight. She kept her head bowed down towards the map and this bothered him. The Kel he once knew was alert and fierce. This girl was shy and nervous.

"Why are you here?"

Kel looked up. She brushed her hair back and sat up straighter. She put a finger on the capital and dragged her finger down the Great East Road. It stopped just past the boarder. Rowena was forging passage to destroy Talla.

"My husband died in the fight against her six years ago." Kel looked off sadly. "We barely defeated her last time and she wants Talla." She stood up and walked towards the flap that would serve as an exit. "Talla sent me to assess the threat and offer our support as an ally."

With that said she pulled up the hood of her cloak and waited.

"May I see the King now?"

Myles and Raoul looked at each other. Just getting past the fact that Kel had once had a husband was complete shock. And now she wanted to walk up to the castle to see the King. If somebody saw her then news of her return would quickly get around. Raoul stood up though and Myles followed as a trio they left the makeshift office and made their way.

* * *

"Oh and who do we have here?" Wolset yelled out as a bunch of Knights including Nealan, Owen and Merric made their way towards a group of the Kings Own. The courtyard was full of young and old men waiting for their orders. They banded together with friends killing time.

"Well we just fancied the sight of you," Owen began cheerfully. "We wanted to know about your time in the South."

"If you're asking the question about whether of not we saw the enemy the answers no." Bruce spoke up. He was new to the Kings Own but he fit in well with Dom's squad.

Owen sat down with the men and laid down in the grass. It felt like night but in reality it was only just now dusk. Merric stood above him while Dom and Nealan started up with some ridicules fight about meat. It was time like these when Owen wondered about Kel. Would she have still fit in with them? Would she still be fighting or starting a family? Truth was Owen was just getting around to the fact that he would most likely never see her again. Looking up at the sky he saw stormwings flying in circles. War was always good for their taste buds.

"You boys fancy getting a drink?" Wolset stood up.

"One more drink before the war starts." Merric said.

"It's just that nobody knows what the war is even about." Bruce stood up as well and held a hand out to help Owen.

"It's about saving our bloody necks." Wolset looked up at the sky. "Danger is definitely above us."

The group was just about to start off toward the tavern when Dom noticed Raoul and Myles entering the courtyard with another person. The person had a slim build with a hooded cloak hiding their identity.

"I bet they've started sending out for help." Nealan said.

"Who do you think that is then?" Dom looked back at the moving figure.

"Probably an ambassador from Mithros knows where." Neal replied.

Dom doubted the reply but let the conversation leave his mind. The mixed group of soldiers and knights headed out but were stopped when they heard a guard along the wall call out Spidren. In a split second the men were at their ready. Swords out and in a defensive position. The beast moved along the wall with its several furry legs hurrying fast swaying past daggers and magic thrown at it in an attempt to stop it.

It swooped down and caught up a young man in its web. A dagger hit it with precise aim in its shoulder and the man dropped down hard on the ground. In rage the spidren turned its evil body to the person who threw the dagger.

Dom and Neal looked over and saw the person in the cloak the target of the Spidren. People made their way to the cloaked figure in attempts to help and Raoul himself flung the person back but the creature kept coming. It jumped from one corner of the wall to the ground and threw bodies around growing closer to its target.

Raoul was the unfortunate hit of hairy leg to the chest and with force the huge man was feet away from the person he was trying to protect. The surprise of the attack took its toll as nobody was ready. A spidren this close to the castle hadn't been a thought in years.

In another swift move the spidren's human arm grabbed hold of the cloaked person and everything stopped.

Dom and his men couldn't help but be shocked just like their knight friends. The hood of the cloak slipped off and unveiled a cascade of beautiful hair. The woman arched her back and her torso went backwards. Her hand was still held onto by the immortal but with a fierce shriek and a flash of ice blue light the beast became ash.

Everybody in the courtyard was frozen to the ground. Raoul finally moved to stand up and Myles edged closer to the woman. It was a source of mystery as to how she could have killed the monster. With her face being revealed she looked backwards at the men looking each in their eyes before turning around and pulling the hood back up. She moved forward with the older men at her heels going into the castle.

They were the only ones to move out of the courtyard as nobody else had become unfrozen until Wolset let out a whistle and nodded his head.

"Goddess all bless," he turned to his friends. "Lady Kel is back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything.**

**Savior**

**Ch.4**

"What the hell does that mean?" Owen started to talk fast.

"It means she's back." Wolset said again. "The lass is back." He tilted his face to the sky. "You hear that! She's back!"

"Wolset, stop." Dom put an arm the man's shoulder. "We can't get ahead of ourselves."

"Like hell we can." Neal took off after the trio and in a rush the other men followed him. All the men took the stairs to the main door three at a time. They flew down a corridor but were stopped by a sentry outside of the main hall where the King's throne resided.

"The King is in a private meeting." The guard kept his stance still but didn't budge on letting them through.

"And why is it so private?" Merric came forward.

The sentry didn't move his body but his mouth did reply. "An ambassador has come from a distant land."

"An ambassador!" Neal was shouting. "Do you know who that was? Let us see our King."

This time the sentry didn't reply and he would not move out of the way. He remained stoic.

"What goes on here?" Alanna stepped forth and made her question to her old squire Neal.

"Lioness she is here."

"Who?"

"Kel!" Neal was still shouting.

The Lioness looked at the sentry and went around him. Before pushing open the door she turned back to address the men.

"Wait until you are called." And she entered the hall.

What they said was true. The King was on his throne with George, Myles and Raoul close to him. Keladry stood in the center. Her back was straight and her head faced the Kings. Alanna examined her as she walked around towards Jon. Her hair was long and her skin porcelain. It was the first time she had ever seen the young woman wear paint on her face. It was just a touch of rouge that fit her skin tone perfectly and her eyelashes seemed darker. But it was still a change Alanna was surprised to see. The thin girl was outfitted in practical clothes that consisted of a basic tunic and pants. The dark brown cloak was fitted to her and fell to her feet. Riding boots showed worn leather. Her face was the blank slate it had always been and that did comfort the first Lady Knight.

Alanna had missed part of the conversation which was apparent when Jon stood up from his chair and exploded.

"I regret this," he shouted. "I don't wish for her to be here."

"Too late," Raoul stated drily. "The entire courtyard has seen her. And I should add that the spidrens feel comfortable enough to come in the palace."

"The immortals will be dealt with but for now I wish her to leave." Jon looked forcefully at Myles. "How do we not know that she is part of the enemy, from their side?"

Myles slipped his hands in his cloak and pulled out a thin leather bound book. It was old and showed creasing from it being held open. He turned to his King and placed it in the man's hand. Jon looked down at it and back up at the Spy Master with question.

"I'm sorry my Lord," Myles stepped back and bowed. "I regret to inform you that I have not been a good spy in your court. I have kept secrets from you and I know present them to you in the form of a journal written by your own father."

"What do you mean by this?" Jon opened the first page and saw that it was in fact his deceased father's handwriting.

"Today I met for the first time a person from the Kingdom Talla." He turned his head to look at Kel and everybody followed his gaze. Kel was still standing still in the middle of the room waiting patiently for her turn to speak. They all came nearer to her and the lady's eyes looked up into the eyes of the man who used to be her King.

"Talla is a legend it is not real." Jonathon spoke to Myles.

"No sire," Myles nodded his head down at the book. "This accounts the truth behind Talla. Tortall once had a great relationship with the neighboring empire but on their own accord they chose to veil their kingdom from the world. No man has had contact with Talla until this day."

Everybody's focus turned back to Kel. It was eerie how still and quiet she was.

"Why would you want to help?" Jonathan turned away from her and walked back to his seat.

"Talla would be in danger if Tortall falls." They were the first words the King had heard from her in almost eight years. She wasn't angry, she wasn't defiant of him. She was calm. "I can move quickly-,"

She was interrupted by a disturbance outside the main doors. Voices could be heard in what seemed like a loud shouting match. The tall and wide doors groaned open and in came several of the friends she once knew. Tripping over each other they stopped short and looked up at their leaders.

"What happened to waiting until you were called?" Alanna snapped.

Raoul couldn't hold back a snort of laughter and George's mouth twitched up into a smile. The King sighed and took a seat. He looked down at the journal and then back out the window. He had always trusted Kel's judgment. He had thrown her so many obstacles in the past that she took in stride with courage. He knew the exact moment when things went wrong between them. He secretly would have done it differently if he could but he was put in a tough position where he didn't want to admit that he was wrong.

He slumped forward and put his head in one hand which was leaning on the arm of the throne. With his other hand he motioned for the men to come forward but to stand back a respectful distance away so that they could go on with their conversation. They needed to be a silent audience. He pointed back at Kel and asked about the spidren.

Quickly she replied, "All ambassadors are equipped with enough magic to protect themselves in situations like that."

"Enough magic?" Neal blurt out. "You completely destroyed it."

"It was quite exciting." Raoul looked at Alanna.

She stepped towards Kel and it was the first time she had been this close to the girl in years. She carefully held a hand up. "May I check you to see the type of magic you possess? It won't hurt but my magic will go through you thoroughly to check."

She nodded and Alanna put the hand on her arm. A glow of purple light seemed to seep through Kel's body. It swept up and down her tall self and eventually the ball of purple went back to Alanna who took it back into her palm. The ball disappeared into Alanna.

"The magic isn't hers." Alanna nodded. "Just some protective spells that were placed by a third party."

The air became thick when the King didn't reply. He remained in the same position for a while and Owen on the sidelines started to fidget until Merric put an elbow to his stomach. Neal didn't take his eyes off of Kel.

"You left almost eight years ago." Jon stated it and waited to say more. Everybody was on edge. "Where did you go?"

It was the question that everybody wanted to know. Even those that knew the location she had been at wanted to know how she had ended up there.

"Talla," was her short answer. She offered nothing more.

"How?" Jonathon's voice boomed. "How did you come to be in land that no one thought existed?"

This threw her friends in a loop. Wasn't Talla just a legend? Of course their Kel would find the magical land nobody knew about.

Kel still stood in the same position that she had been in when Alanna entered the room. Standing center in the room. Her face masked and no body language giving anything away. Except for the one thought that she did seem different. She was and no one could explain it. She carried herself differently.

They waited for her answer. Kel used to give diplomatic answers all the time but this time she didn't. She looked evenly at King Jonathan.

"You don't get to know that." She took one step forward and it was the first movement she had made. "I've been sent by the King of Talla and if you want my help you will have to ask for it."

Everybody in the room sucked their breath in. Kel moved forward again with tiny steps. She kept talking in a low matter of fact voice.

"Rowena is coming for you. Don't be a fool and not take our offer. Talla has already called up its arms while you still sit here putting your people in disarray with terrible judgment and orders." Kel walked forth and all eyes were on her. She held the power of knowledge on her side. "But if you do choose to not use our help then that is fine."

Abruptly on her heel she spun and started to walk towards the main door as if to make her exit. "You may not go to war but I will."

"Why?" Jon called out and she stopped. He studied her. She had good tactics and she made use of them. "Do you not love Tortall?

"It is because I love Tortall that I am here." Kel swiftly turned back her face ashen. She moved forward quickly. "I love the people here," she swept a hand over to her friends. "I may not agree with your politics or how you deal with certain laws that treat your commoners like utter trash but you do try."

Kel came to a stop and looked down at her feet. Her boots had the remains of dried mud on them. When she looked back up her blank Yamini face was gone. She looked tired and her face showed ware. She came up to the few steps that would lead up to the throne. Eight years ago she had been in this same place and she had given up her shield. Today she stood offering help but she stood with another land. She spoke quietly.

"I must protect my family." It was a cool whisper and her eyes shone brilliantly into the Kings. "Let us work together."

Jonathan looked at Baron Cooper. The Spy nodded and confirmed that his gift of sight saw that she spoke the truth. This woman that once fought in their armies was willing to help them again.

His Majesty took a moment to reply. His eyes moved around the room and looked at the different Tortallans around the room. Soldiers, knights, a King Commander, spies. They all waited for his reply.

Sighing he nodded. "Before we were so rudely interrupted," he pointedly looked at Neal and his friends. "You said something about moving quickly. If Talla is a peaceful country does it have a strong army?"

Kel nodded her head up and down fast. "Yes, we have no Knights but the people defend their lands till the end."

"Are you willing to supply soldiers to help defend us?"

"And if so how soon can they be?" Raoul cut in and looked excited. His men would need all the help they could get.

Kel rocked her feet back and forth. "Well, actually….Part of our army is already here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**Savior ch. 5**

"Really?" Raoul came in closer to Kel. Any troops would be well used. Though no fighting had begun the men were on such edge and exhausted from helping settlements move towards the capital. "How close are they?"

Kel just kept on rocking back and forth on her feet. "I hear Lord Wyldon is in charge of the newest fort by the major sea port in Corus."

"Yes," Raoul replied confused. He wondered where this was going.

Kel cleared her throat a little and looked up awkwardly. "I hear this from our Army's Commander. Who's been staying in the Fort."

Owen of Jesslaw let out a choked cough while Wolset's eyes came out of his sockets. Raoul took a moment to process this before understanding.

She went on, "Our army infiltrated your fort almost two months ago."

The silence was deafening until George Cooper threw his head back in laughter.

"Well," he approached the girl. "Looks like you lot weren't going to take no for an answer. How pleased Wyldon will be when he finds out."

"How could this have gone unnoticed?" Alanna cried out. "Did nobody not notice the amount of men coming into the fort that weren't from Tortall?"

"We have our ways," Kel said. "If you don't want our help though I can call them out."

Everybody's head turned to look at the King.

"No," he stood up and leaned a hand out to her. "I would appreciate it if you helped us."

She waited a moment but Kel extended a hand out and they shook. A collective sigh came from everyone in the room. Things were on track to be a little bit better.

Keladry stepped back and nodded her head at Raoul, Myles, Alanna, and George as she pulled her cloak tighter. "Then I make leave to go to Wyldon's Fort."

"Is that a good idea." Neal broke from the pack. He didn't mean it at as a question and looked back and forth between his elders in the room. "We just got her back and now we're letting her leave."

"Neal," Alanna spoke gently to him. "We can't dictate what she does. She is an ambassador from an allying country."

"And how can that be." He stubbornly continued on. "What is her real rank in this Kingdom, I mean really," he was cut off with a tap on the shoulder by Owen. He brushed him off and continued to make a racket. "I mean one of us most go with her." He looked around for support but everybody's head was already spinning from the day's events. "And what-," Owen tapped him again. "What!" Neal exploded and looked at the younger Knight.

Owen pointed at the door. "She left."

All of their eyes immediately followed his pointed finger and saw that Kel had indeed slipped out. And of course Neal had made the perfect distraction. Dom lifted his hand up and swiped at his cousin.

"Meat head."

Neal didn't reply but his whole body sagged down with the weight of what he had just done. George and Myles slipped out a back entrance as well while Alanna and Raoul looked at each other mentally communicating their plans.

"I'll stay," Alanna kindly consented. "I'll keep your boys in shape don't worry. Besides the Kings Champion needs to stay in the Capital and remain safe," She ended while rolling her eyes.

Raoul offered a shoulder pat as his thank you. "I've been meaning to send some of my boys up to help Wyldon."

"Sir, my squad is ready to leave at a moment's notice." Dom stated.

"No," Raoul came down hard. He looked at all the men. "You are to all stay here. I don't want any distractions right now."

He bowed to Jonathan and left the room. The fort was less than half a mile away, an easy ride and chances were he could catch up to Kel before she even entered inside the fort. He hurried to make his way and hand signaled a man from his second squad to saddle up. In a blur men were throwing things onto their mounts and making their way into position.

Raoul hated this. He was chasing after her but she was changed. Worse he could not tell if it was for the better. So many questions floated in his head. He led the way out of the gates and turned onto a well-worn path. They rode hard as their horses wouldn't tire from as it was such a short distance. In fact he was just riding up to the fort when he saw Kel. She was waiting patiently for him. He smirked at this. That was his old Kel.

He rode up to her so that they were next to each other.

"How mad are they?"

Raoul's smirk became a full blown grin.

"I'm sure you'll never hear the end of it from Neal."

Kel let out a laugh and looked at him. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

"As am I," Raoul looked kindly at her.

With that they rode the short few steps up to the gate and guards let them in. They knew Raoul enough to automatically let them in.

When Kel entered she darted her eyes around trying to find the right man. When she did she gave a curt nod and the man disappeared back into the sea of men in the fort's open courtyard. Most of the them lounged about, weapons near their hands. They didn't work but instead waited. The fort had been built solely to defend the Corus from Rowena.

The men around her in the squad that had come with them started to dismount and greet old friends that they had not seen in a while. Raoul and Kel remained on their horses and waited for Wyldon to approach them.

"Who sent you?" He growled. The man hadn't changed much.

"Oh you know just the man we call the King." Raoul cheekily replied.

"Don't suppose you brought any word about the enemy?"

"No," Raoul looked over at Kel who still had her hood on. It fell back and revealed who she was and all the actions in the courtyard stopped. "But I did bring her."

Lord Wyldon looked up at Kel and stood thinking. He tried his best to keep his face blank.

"Well," he tapped his foot. "That's something."

"You have no idea." Raoul's feet touched the ground and he passed off the reins to somebody else. "And it gets better."

"Shall we take this somewhere else then." Wlydon grabbed a torch that was burning and without another look at his old student he led the way to his office. Kel smiled inside. She liked the man Wyldon was. He didn't ask her question or show apparent shock. He took everything, including her return in stride.

He turned into a side door which served as the entrance to a very dark and narrow passage way. The only light was from the torch.

"Bloody war," Wyldon spoke out. "Do you have any idea how much fuel and wood we've had to waste? We're in a permanent blackout."

He opened up another door which led to his office. Raoul and Kel stayed briefly at the door frame while the other man lit a few candles. It was still dark but they could now see their surroundings. He offered them a seat in the cramped space which they took.

"Well then," Wyldon shuffled papers on his desk. "When did you arrive back?" He asked shortly not even looking at her.

"I haven't been back too long."

"Only a few hours really." Raoul smiled at Wyldon communicating that he knew what the man was feeling all too well. Out of the loop.

"You can't fight." He said shortly. "What are you here for anyway? There's a war on."

"Precisely," Raoul was enjoying this far too much.

A knock on the door made them pause for a moment. Without waiting for permission to come in the door knob turned and a man came in. He was in his late thirties with a beard growing. He hadn't had time to keep up his appearance. He was tall and broad. He looked like any other soldier from the fort. Except he nodded at Kel.

"Sir," she spoke. "I would like to introduce you to Roland. He is the commander of one of Talla's armies."

"Excuse me?" Wyldon asked immediately. He looked up at Raoul who just nodded. Again he knew that feeling of being out of the loop.

Roland put out a hand and Wyldon just looked down at it. Ignoring it he stood up as did Kel.

"What is the meaning of this? Who let him in?"

"You did," it was the first time Roland had spoken and he had a deep gravelly voice. "My army has been staying here for the past couple of months."

Wyldon's face turned twelve different colors. Starting with red it ended in a very deep shade of purple. Raoul no longer thought it was funny. He was scared.

"Please don't be angry at us." Kel stepped in and the man's face replied that he was more than angry. "We are just trying to help."

"Wyldon," Raoul stood up too. "We can't focus on this right now. You've just missed a very long conversation with Jon about all of this and story short they're our only hope at being able to defend Tortall."

The man's face was still purple though and he hadn't moved. Kel wished this could just be simple for once. With relief Wyldon moved around his desk and stood in front of Roland.

"How many men with you?"

"150," Roland answered quickly.

"And all of these men have fought against this evil?"

"Better," Roland looked him square in the eye. "They survived this evil."

Keladry felt her body relax. Wyldon may not have liked his fort being penetrated by another army but he wasn't stupid when it came to battle tactics.

"Shall we step back outside?" Raoul suggested. "Perhaps you can show us some things."

They all shuffled out and once again they were in the main courtyard. Roland began to point out at the main wall where some of his men were positioned. They talked on while walking but Kel lingered. She noticed the man who she had nodded to when she entered.

"Can't tell you how glad I am to see you." He said as he came closer.

"William," Kel smiled at him. He was about her age and the second in command. Sometimes she wondered how that came to be. He was one of the sweetest men she had ever known. If it weren't for the black curls on his head Kel would have never known the difference between him and Owen. They both lived by the descriptive word boyish.

"How's it feel to be back?" he went on. "In your old land."

She shrugged. And he didn't press her any. They were such good friends that he knew how much of an impact this place had had on her. They walked silently for a few moments allowing for a distance to all the commanders ahead.

"Uh,Kel," he leaned down next to her in her ear. "It seems you have an admirer." He tilted his head to the right and Kel caught a glimpse of somebody. She looked back up at Will and he smiled leaving her with her old friend.

"Seaver," she walked up to him. He had been watching her from the side of the wall. She couldn't tell what he thought.

"So it is you then?" he nodded at her. They stopped a few steps away from each other.

"It's me," she consented.

Awkwardly they both looked down at each other's feet.

"Shall we start again?" he asked.

"What?"

"Well," he sat back on his heel and grinned. "Knowing Neal he probably hounded you with his antics, Owen probably hugged you to death, Merric most likely kept his distance trying to figure out how he feels about all this, and Dom most likely kissed you."

His grin grew bigger and Kel couldn't help herself. She was laughing at it all. The young man put his hand out.

"So let's start again. Hi the name's Seaver I think I know you from somewhere?"

Kel laughed some more. This was just too good. She put her hand in his and they shook them up and down. Both laughing at each other it halted when Seaver noticed the thin twisted wire ring she was wearing.

"Well," he brought her hand up to his eye to get a better look. "Guess Dom didn't kiss you."

Kel took her hand back. "Actually, I sort of dodged them."

"Good for you." He gave her a pat on the shoulder rewarding her for her good work. Kel was glad he asked no more questions about the ring. She was reminded that there were so many good men in Tortall that were still her friends. They didn't bother her but just took everything as it was. And that's what she needed right now.

Things were going smoothly until a guard called out. Looking up at the sky Kel knew it had begun. The black clouds were now letting loose hundreds of their soldiers down into the fort. Seaver ran to his station while she could vaguely hear Roland and Wyldon shout at their men.

The knights that desended down on them were just as black as everything else about the enemy. Their armor glinted and it reminded Kel very much of a stormwing. Just as she knew she would she saw Goddard in front.

He landed on the ground first before he was joined by his own army. A blade swung into him but his body swayed and a crackling sound was heard. He was protected by magic.

For Kel the whole thing was surreal. She hadn't fought in an actual battle in eight years. Her feet stood planted in the ground but she knew everything that was happening around her. A fire broke out near the gates. The attack was quick. For months Tortall had been waiting for this moment but nobody was prepared for this type of army. The enemy's soldiers could fly around them putting damage on multiple good men at once.

The only thing that was helping Tortall was the men from Talla. They were the only army that had fought them and it was their knowledge that kept them one step ahead of losing.

Kel felt a knick at her right upper arm and immediately she was brought back down. Pulling a dagger out from her she thrust it with force in the direction of her attacker. It was not the finest fighting move and it was brutal but it was what had been taught to her about the enemy. They fought dirty and you couldn't always use the correct fighting etiquette on them. With a barbaric slash to her attacker who just swayed out of her arms direction, she moved backwards quickly and jumped out of the way of another black armored foe.

This was just the first battle and Kel did see that the other army was waning but the fighting didn't stop. The fire by the gates grew bigger and sweat dripped off of the faces the men.

A sword tapped her shoulder and brought her down. Looking over her shoulder she only saw Roland yards away defending off three. He spotted her and his reaction was quick. He yelled out for William and pointed him in her direction.

"Get her out of here." He yelled savagely. "Get her away."

It didn't matter though. Rowena's men shot back up into the sky. The enemy was retreating though a few took their time. Kel felt hands around her waist and she was lifted off her feet. Will carried her away.

More and more of the enemy took off back to the clouds and Kel struggled against Will who had a firm grip on her.

And then it happened. Kel had seen men die. Her own husband was gone but she witnessed a death that made her cry out.

In slow motion Kel saw the black arrow head in Roland's direction. It pierced his heart and with surprise he looked down and let out a slight gasp of some noise that Kel couldn't be sure of. He dropped to his knees looking at the weapon that had entered through his back but had torn through him. Looking up she saw the face of Goddard slipping back into a rain cloud.

"No," she shrieked and she realized that she used to not be like this. She knew men died in battles. She fought off Will's tight grip and ran to the body.

Fighting ceased in the fort. The men looked at each other. They had wanted to know what fighting Rowena was like and now they did. Except it was worse than they had ever imagined. Raoul and Wyldon both gasped for breath and saw Roland on the ground. If it hadn't been for his men…

Kel sank to the ground and cradled Roland.

* * *

**Okay so that was a nice little chapter. A few things though: Thank you! Everybody who has taken the time to read this is awesome. I haven't written any battle scenes so go easy but please give me some feedback. Also please tell me what you think as far as plotline, characters, anything not clear? The next few chapters will start to go in on Kel and focus on what she's been doing and how she ended up with a ring on her finger and a new county. But please just tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of Pierce's characters or Tortall.**

**Savior Ch. 6 **

**So I meant to upload this the day after my last update but then my laptop found an enemy in the form of a virus. Sorry but without further ado…**

"Thanks Nealan," Dom spit at him. They made their way back out to the courtyard. They were starting back in the same place they had been.

"Come off it," Neal threw back at him. "You know I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Maybe it doesn't matter." Merric stopped walking with the men and they all turned to look back at him. "She's not our Kel anymore."

"Don't believe that boy," Wolset put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She came back to help us and if that isn't the Kel I remember than I'll eat my shirt."

"I thought Talla was just some story." Owen sat down on a crate by the wall. Bruce sat next to him while the others took up their own spots.

Neal kicked at a stone. "They would've had to use a lot of magic to hide a whole kingdom."

"Why would they want to?" Owen asked.

"Well they missed out on the whole thing with Scanra." Wolset said.

"That's selfish." Merric gripped. "They're cowards they just hide away."

"We don't even know them," Bruce replied. "We can't jump to conclusions about them."

"Well we have to give them one thing." Domitan fell back and took a seat on the ground. "They sneaked into Wyldon's fort."

They let out a shared laugh and Dom elbowed Neal as a way for an apology. Neal was still mentally hitting himself but at least he wasn't being blamed anymore.

They sat around for a while just taking it in. It was bizarre, her being back. It had been such a long time.

"Guys," Owen said after thinking about the event. "Did Kel look like a girl?"

"She's always been a girl," Neal threw a pebble at him.

"Yeah," Owen ducked the rock. "But this time she was like really a girl."

"It was just her hair." Merric was still in a bad mood. "It's never been that long."

"She has a good figure." Bruce mentioned.

He instantly felt several hands pushing into him.

"Hey!" Bruce put up his hands to protect his head. "I'm just saying."

"Don't say." Neal spat. "She's still our Kel and don't talk like that."

Bruce shook it off and shrugged. He played with a piece of straw that he had picked off the ground. The others were fidgeting as well.

"Hey!" the shout made them look up at a guard on the wall. "Over there!" He was pointing with such shock and when they heard other screams they stood up alert. No horn had been sounded for them to take arms so they rushed up one of the nearby ladders to get along the wall and could see out on the horizon.

"Gods," Wolset let out in a hush.

"Is that the new fort on the water front?" A nearby person asked.

"They're flying out of the sky!" A young boy said. Nobody knew where he came from but there where so many of them looking at the spectacle. The entire city had halted to look at the attack. More cries of surprise were let out.

All they could really make out was that from the clouds dark columns dropped down to the ground. A flurry of screams were let out when a spiral of red fire came down and struck the fort. They watched it start to burn.

"What do we do?" Neal turned to Dom.

"I don't know." He looked around. Raoul was gone so Flyn would give the say if his men needed to leave. Alanna came out from a door. She was holding a mirror so he assumed she was scrying the event. She didn't call out any orders.

"They need reinforcement." Merric's outrage was clear. "The fort needs to call out for help."

"The men from Talla are there." Owen reminded them.

"So?" Merric argued. "There are too many."

Dom looked around more, but it was all disarray. He tapped Wolset on his shoulder and waved at him to signal that they needed to make their way to the King's Own. Wolstet in turn tapped Bruce. As they started to walk away another cry stopped them.

"They're leaving!" The little boy said.

"See we fought them off." A conservative shouted with his hands up in victory.

"All healers right here!" Alanna's voice boomed over the courtyard. "Castle mages put that fire out!" she ordered.

"They're retreating already." Merric didn't know what to think of that.

"It means they done what they needed to do." Bruce was still looking at the fire. It was starting to go out with the help of a mage that was extinguishing it with his own magical fire. When it went out some clapping occurred, but then it went stone silent.

"Come on," Merric mumbled so no one heard it. He swore everybody's heartbeat was as loud and fast as his.

A guard kept his eye to a spy glass that was focused on the fort. More seconds flew past. A royal flag went up and everybody fell back on their heels. It meant the fort signaled to them that they were alive and for the most part okay.

A hawk flew past Neal and he knew Daine was in a chosen animal form. She would assess the damage.

"If you aren't on guard get off the wall." Alanna was still shouting. "Back off."

She looked back at her mirror, and speaking into it she hand signaled somebody else with orders. She pointed at Neal and her face made him come over at once. Men were pulled out of the way and anybody who was not a soldier except a few maids who came in with supplies was made to leave.

"Alright," Alanna was still making her voice loud enough to be heard over everyone. "Here it is! Listen up. Word has come from Wyldon and King's first is to report to Flyn for the relieve of the fort. I need all healers on this side to treat on comers. All others need to find another place to be." She looked around and her voice softened just a bit. "Have faith, not all was lost. We stood our ground." With that she flew by her boots and discussed orders with Baird who was in his last year of work. Neal stood beside him.

"What are we suppose to do?" Owen looked at Merric.

"Stand back I suppose. See if any of the men need our help."

They waited. Torches burned around them. It must have been several hours before they saw a trail of survivors making their way to the gates of the castle meaning the First had settled in alright. It was opened and they straggled in. Most men on foot they trudged in. It was if they didn't even know their surroundings. A man on horseback made it five feet into the courtyard before falling sideways off his horse. Healers rushed to him and though it looked as if he were alive he didn't respond to anything said.

Numb was the only word one could describe the group of soldiers. Owen, Merric, Dom, Bruce, and Wolset watched as the last few men came in. Owen called out in surprise.

"It's Seaver," He cried out excitedly and rushed toward the man.

Merric tried to pull him back but he was out of arms reach. They followed the boy and came close to Seaver. He was on horse and his eyes blank. He didn't look down until his name had been called out five times.

"I,I…," he couldn't form a sentence. "Hello."

"Is your body alright?" Dom checked and Seaver looked down at himself like it had just occurred to him that he should make sure that he wasn't injured.

"They came finally," Seaver mumbled on. "Right lucky we were with the other men being there. I thought they were from Tortall but they fought different. Lucky." Seaver's horse walked forward even though he hadn't urged the animal on. His friends looked at him as he traveled forward with alarm.

"What the hell happened to him?" Merric asked. He turned back around and looked at the gate and punched Owen in the arm to get his attention. "Are those them? The men from Talla?"

The last soldiers from Tortall came in through the gate and a line of other men could be seen. They marched together much more disciplined than those Tortall survivors. They were grim and silent. Merric was in slight awe of them. They were all tall and broad. They wore no fine armor but just dirty blood and sweat soaked tunics. Swords or axes hung at their hips. Nothing fancy but they oozed a type of strength. Like they weren't to be messed with. And then Merric realized just how solemn they were. Behind the men a casket was being carried by a chosen few.

As they started to come into the courtyard men moved back. Nobody knew them and they didn't want to get in a confrontation with them. They continued to move forward. With precise timing they stopped and waited. Still in their lines not moving an inch they waited order. Kel and William came in last and the gate closed behind them.

Alanna found Wyldon and Raoul.

"What's this?" She asked waving at the coffin.

They didn't answer but Wyldon looked sadly at Raoul.

"I didn't know him very long or well but he was a damn good fighter."

Raoul twisted his mustache. "Best I've ever seen."

"No doubt."

"What are you two going on about?" She asked annoyed. She was busy and wanted answers.

"It's the commander of their army." Wyldon looked at Alanna and she immediately felt bad. She had been curt and she now saw the harsh reality that had happened. She sighed and took a step back with her shoulders going down.

"They've asked to have some type of rights ceremony." Raoul went on. "Of course we granted it and Jon's been notified that it will happen in the Great Hall."

"Rights ceremony?" she asked.

"Part of their religion. They have to do a last rights ceremony very soon after the soul has left. Then he'll be taken back to be buried."

"What does this mean?" Alanna looked back and forth between the two men. "Are they still willing to help us?"

Wyldon let a bark of laughter out that was grave and then he started to walk away. "We'd be screwed without them."

Alanna stood there with Raoul. "I saw some of it."

She had to wait for him to reply. "They weren't men."

"What?"

"They were a type of magic, not real men."

Alanna put a hand to her head. "What now for their army?"

Raoul nodded in Will's direction. "He was the second in command so I suppose it will go to him."

"Him?" Alanna said in disbelief. "He's just a kid."

"Don't knock it," Raoul returned. "We were just kids when we got put in charge."

Alanna wanted to reply about how that had turned out but it wouldn't have helped her case. Sir Gary rushed out from a side door and whispered in Wyldon's ear. They both watched as he nodded that he understood and Gary went back inside. Wyldon walked up to Will and relayed the information. Will shook his hand and then Wyldon walked away.

Shouting an order to his men, who had never lost focus in their perfect stances moved forward again. They started to make their way to the great hall walking into the castle. Silence was around them as everybody of Tortall blood was watching them. Will and Kel followed slowly behind.

When Alanna saw Kel she grabbed onto Raoul's arm. The girl looked worse for ware, and that was the nice way of saying it. They finally made it to the doorway of the castle. And to the shock of the Tortallans the man grabbed Kel and pulled her in close. Alanna was about to jump on him but was held back by Raoul.

"Pull yourself together." Will seethed into her ear. Nobody else heard his words and he let go. He walked off after his men but Kel stood there. She abruptly turned to her left leaving the funeral party.

"What was that about?" Neal angrily spoke. He had rejoined his friends that were across the courtyard. "Did you see how he treated her?"

"Who is he?" Wolset asked.

"Somebody pointed him out as their new leader." Merric said. "Their commander was killed."

"That's not good." Dom stared after them. "How are our men though?"

"Most were just in shock." Neal answered. "They left a lot for dead though so those that are left have a lot more mental damage."

"What are they going to do?" Owen was curious. "Why would they all go into the castle like that?"

"Funeral," Merric rolled his eyes. "The King of Tortall isn't going to just let them not pay respect to their dead especially when he died defending us."

"Oh," Owen dumbly said. "Well how do they do it then?"

They all gave startled looks at him. It was actually a good question.

Neal poked Dom and they followed him inside. He took a sharp right and then opened a door. It was hidden in the panel of the wall. Stepping in he turned to his right again and went up a flight of stairs. They went on and on and finally they came to a landing that opened into several passage ways. He led them around and turned to them putting a finger to his lip to make sure they knew to stay quiet.

They came out onto a balcony of sorts. It ran the entire rim of the Great Hall. It was small and they had to bend down so their heads wouldn't hit the ceiling. It was hidden enough though that they wouldn't be spotted if somebody below looked up. It blended into the wall.

It was one of the many hidden secrets that Neal had found as a child running around the castle while his dad worked in the infirmary. He looked across the hall and saw Raoul and Alanna on the other side. They too wanted to see what was going on without intruding.

The men were finishing lines of a pray that none of them knew. They kept their heads bowed. A man stood up at the front and started to talk directly to the body. Roland had been positioned in the direct center of the room his body lying out, wearing fine robes. They were a kingdom that truly respected the dead.

"What's he saying?" Owen whispered and they shushed him. They couldn't make out what was being said as the speaker was talking in a low voice to the body but they thought that was fair. It wasn't like they were suppose to be here anyway. Dom noticed Kel was absent.

The ceremony itself wasn't long. A precession to the casket was the last item on the agenda and then the men left the hall after saying goodbye to the body. William was the last to leave and he took a seat by the body. The only chair other than the throne in the room. He bowed his head to Roland. He then left.

The boys stayed after that just looking at Roland. When Neal looked up again he saw that Alanna and Raoul were gone.

They were about to leave when somebody else came onto the thin ledge. Startled they all looked up knowing they weren't meant to be in this part of the castle. It was just Seaver though.

"I saw you slip in." he sheepishly told them. He looked more like himself. "May I join you?"

"Of course," Merric wiggled over so he could sit on the bench with them. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for how I acted with you before."

"Nonsense," Wolset leaned forward to look at him. "You had every right to be a little loopy."

Seaver let out a small laugh. "That's a nice way to put it." He looked over the banister. "I just wanted to see him one more time."

They turned their ears to him, making sure they could get any information that he knew.

His hands still shook; they were clasped in his lap. "They took me straight to the infirmary. Gave me some nasty tea." He shook his head at the thought. "It's hard to explain."

He took a moment. "I was talking to her, to Kel. And we were laughing. Can you believe it? She's still sort of like her old self. And we were laughing and then they came. They came from the clouds."

Merric put a hand out to steady the man.

"They weren't real men. When you tried to swing at them they would disappear and move to another side of you. The other men though. I mean we didn't even know they weren't from Tortall but they could fight them. And this one he got one on my back and I turned to him and he looked at me. He knew, he understood what was happening and he…," Seaver broke off. They all took a moment to process the information. "There was this one though; he was the only one with a face."

He looked at the body that was below them. "He shot an arrow into him."

"You should rest." Neal told him.

"I don't want to," Seaver said with determination. "I want to go out and fight again. It sounds bizarre but it's the only thing I want to do. I think that's how the Tallan men feel."

"Hey," Owen interrupted and he pointed downward. "Kel came."

* * *

Kel put her body all the way down in the tub and let the water anchor her down. She counted how long she could hold her breath. Her head bobbled up and after a short breath she sank back down. She hated how she was right now. She had never been depressed or one to feel sorry for herself. Strength had been her middle name along with courage for years. She had fought for her place for so long and now she was submerged in a hot bath missing her friend's death ceremony.

Her body was pulled up and her hands went up to the arms around her. She sputtered trying to catch her breath.

"My lady!" Lalasa was splashed with water and she fell back on her bottom. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt or surprise you but you were under the water so long."

Kel caught her breath and looked up over the tub's rim to see her old maid. Startled Kel's head kept spinning for a few moments. Then her lips broke into a smile.

"Lalasa," she grinned. "It's good to see you."

"Awe," the maid shyly smiled. "I've missed you my lady."

"And I've missed you."

The timid girl let out a tinkling laugh. "I think the birds have missed you as well. They come to my window and I don't know what to tell them."

It was strange that Kel suddenly didn't feel strange. There she was naked in a bathtub with her old friend sitting next to her. Just talking to her felt nice.

"Thank you," she told the girl.

"For what miss?" Lalasa scrunched up her eyebrows.

"For this," she waved her hands around. "For bringing my head above water."

"Oh," Lalasa thought about it for a minute. "I guess you haven't been here very long and I'm sure you saw some awful things just now. The whole castle is in a buzz with the attack. I don't know where you've been and I'm sure you have some good stories to share." The girl's eyes softened. "It will get better. They don't hate you. Sir Nealan's been scrying the whole realm for you. Just give it time."

Kel snorted into the water. "I hope it's just as easy as giving it time. It feels a lot more complicated than that."

"You're going to be a prune if you stay in the water any longer." Lalasa stood with a towel held out which she wrapped around Kel. She stepped out of the bath. "I think I have just the thing for paying your respects."

She left momentarily and came back in with a dress. It fit perfectly to Kel's body. Turning to look in the mirror she was stunned. Molded to her figure, the metallic color shone. It hit the ground and covered her arms while still showing off her now slim neck and dainty shoulders. Kel promised it was one of the nicest things she'd ever worn.

"I've been playing with different styles lately." Lalasa commented.

"It's gorgeous."

"Let me do your hair."

Kel sat at the vanity and Lalasa finished getting her ready. In the back of her head she thought it was a little ridiculous how dressed up she was getting to send Roland off to his afterlife. The other men went in their soiled clothes. But Kel also knew how much respect she had for Roland and she desperately wanted to show him.

Her hair was put up into an intricate bun on top her head. Rings on her fingers and a slight amount of makeup finished her. Lalasa made an excuse to leave the room and Kel sat on the vanity stool. Then she got up.

She went down the same way she had gone up, tracing her footsteps. The Great Hall was now empty and the wide passage way in front of it was bare with nobody in sight. Torches burnt every few feet on the walls. She crept forward until she was close to the entrance. Butterflies hummed in her stomach and she pushed on in to the Hall.

He was there. Dressed up in his last outfit, laying out to be admired. He so was by the men who fought beside him. She continued forward and caught herself on the back of the chair which was close to the casket. Her hand was placed on her stomach to steady herself. She sat down.

Finally she moved her hand and grabbed his, so that they were holding hands. She wanted to talk to him. He had been such a great listener that it seemed fitting to do it one last time.

"When I first came," Kel noticed her voice echoed through the Hall. "There was that dance, and nobody wanted to be my partner because," Kel took her time with her words. "I was new and an outsider, I was so embarrassed and then you came up to me and you grabbed me and that was it."

Kel held tighter to his hand. "You were my first true friend from Talla and I so wish that I could go back and," her words lingered on. She couldn't gather her thoughts. "I failed you." She said it quietly and then storming up she shouted it out again. "I failed you, it was me." Pointing at herself she backed away from the chair and started to loose herself.

"I'm not even it yet, I don't know what I'm doing but this thing that hangs over my head it's nearing and," Kel ranted on half yelling. "I don't know what to do."

There she had said it. She had admitted it to herself and to Roland.

"I'm so sorry," she held his hand again. "I failed you." She put her head down on the edge of the casket and hot tears flowed down. Better to let it out she thought. After the water stopped coming she lifted her head and kissed the huge ring on his finger. It was his family crest set in gold. He would be buried with it.

She stood up and walked away. She kept her back straight and kept forward. She had said goodbye and now she needed to move on.

Leaving the Great Hall she paused just outside of the door. Will was waiting for her. He saw the tearstained face and they didn't say anything but walked down the hallway. They made their way back to the courtyard. Her horse was ready to go.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh." Will apologized.

"You were in the right," Kel stoked Gentle, her horse. "I need to get myself back up. You have a job and so do I." She looked up at him. "I have to get them back together."

Will nodded. He tucked a wisp of her hair behind her ear. He put his palm up. He offered her a cloth of red that wrapped a dagger.

"I can't," she was adamant. "You're in charge of the army now it goes to you."

"It was given to him by the King; it should stay in your family."

Kel gave him a look to say she wasn't buying it.

"It meant honor to him," he relented. "If you give it to his wife it will mean more."

Kel looked down at his hand. He really only wanted her to give it to Harriet, Roland's wife so she took it and tucked it into her belt. Harriet was a good friend and she was willing to hold on to it until she could console her.

"Good luck then," Will moved back so she could mount her horse.

"The same to you," Kel looked back and just as she was about to swing on another voice rang out.

"Not so fast," George Cooper came out of the shadows. "The King needs to speak to you."

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing but you're about to see Kel's old and new lives crash into each other a bit more in the next few chapters. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything.**

**Savior ch.7**

"It's almost unbelievable." Alanna sang out. She felt a mix of emotions. Everybody felt the same disbelief dream like state towards Talla, but she couldn't help sounding giddy at seeing Keladry again. Just knowing that she was safe. That she hadn't given up. Sure she had started another life far away from Tortall but knowing that the only other Lady Knight had not given up everything and wasn't in some awful convent.

She and Raoul were on a shallow balcony. The courtyard was below them, but they were looking farther away towards the stables. A bonfire had been lit by one of the men from Talla. After the ceremony they had filed out and set up camp. There was no singing as the group was still so solemn.

"I could hardly believe it either." Raoul agreed. "I've never seen any fighting like theirs."

"And they were just down east of us this whole time." Alanna remarked. "They are quite interesting."

"I want to talk to them more."

"Are they friendly?"

Raoul looked at her like she was crazy. "Well the first time I met them we only had a chance for a small chat seeing as we were attacked."

"Point taken," Alanna consented. "I just meant they seem to be on their own."

"Really Alanna?" Raoul gave her another pointed look. "They're in mourning for their commander."

"Alanna," another voice called out and they turned to see Myles. "We have another visitor."

"Who?" Sniffed Alanna. She hadn't seen anyone come up to the castle, at least not through the main gate.

"An ambassador from Talla." Myles replied and he headed back in from the balcony with the other two following him.

"In addition to Kel?" Alanna asked.

"She's not really an ambassador." Raoul remarked. Alanna looked up at him. She had never really thought that Kel was an ambassador, though perhaps they had chosen her to come because of the close bonds she still had with many friends here. It made her wonder what Kel really was to Talla. A civilian, a warrior, or perhaps just a member of their royal court.

They entered the main hall and Alanna sighed to herself. There were already so many deep discussions that had taken place in here just in the past day and the thought of another one made her head spin. A long table had been moved and was covered with paperwork. She wondered what had happened to Roland's body. She smiled when she saw Daine. A larger group had been gathered this time and it included Gary the younger and the King's wife, Thayet. She noticed the absence of Roald the heir to the throne and wondered how deep in the shadows he would remain.

A young man was standing by with Wyldon. The old training master was desperately trying not to stare at him. He was quiet and still giving the Tortallans time to gather their bearings. Myles pointed him out as the ambassador.

"Brooke," Myles spoke. "Has just ridden in and asked for us immediately. Of course the war has given us no time to waste."

The doors opened and George walked in with Kel and Will behind him. Will's face lit up when he saw Brooke and the two shook forearms in a friendly hello. Kel looked suspicious. Alanna was glad that after so many years she could finally read the girls face as her Yamini mask was all but gone.

"I believe that is all that we are waiting on for now. Several others could not join us because of the attack earlier today." Jonathan commanded the room. "Please go on with what you need to say." He looked patiently at the man.

Brooke gave a deep bow to the King and Jon took note of how polite the man was. He was trained well as an ambassador though he wondered how many foreign countries he had gone to.

"I feel that we have to get over pleasantries and get to the bottom of a few things." He started off and gave a look around the room. He received nods of agreement.

"My name is Brooke and I have been sent by the King of Talla himself," he turned to stare up at Jonathan. "He sends his apologies that the unveiling of Talla had to be this way. He did like your father very well. When ordered here I was given strict orders to tell minimal details as the protection of Talla and its people are its first task. None the less when I was sent here I took the liberty to gather information on our country to fill you in on our history and so on." He took a breath and then looked over at Will softly. "Word has already been sent of the fall of Roland. This means William will be the new head of the common army."

"How many armies do you have?" Thayet interrupted in her beautiful voice. She asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Two," Will explained. "I am the head of what we call the Common Army. It sounds to me very much like what you call the King's Own. We help people rebuild mostly from natural disasters and give young boys a chance to do something."

"With the exception of six years ago and our own fight with Rowena," Brooke took over again. "We haven't been to war in ages. We are peaceful."

"And you have no Knights?" Raoul asked.

The three people from Talla looked at each other briefly but it was enough to cause worry among the others.

"No," Brooke answered. "Our only other army is called the King's Army."

"And it consists of?" Wyldon's gruff voice came out.

"The finest warriors in this world." Keladry's voice replied. She offered no more.

"Instead of just one head commander there is an Order of five commanders who direct, train and led the royal army into battle." Will began. "What Kel speaks of is true. The Common Army is for regular folk but the Royal Army," he broke off and looked over Kel who stood frozen in her place. "Let's just say they have the special touch. They're more than just soldiers."

"And," Raoul was twisting his mustache in thought. "However does the order keep in agreement?"

"Obviously the King gets all final say in our movements but for squabbles between the Order," Brooke talked. "There is a code they go about that calls for the best action to best defend Talla. They take it to the heart and to their heads."

"One man beats out the rest." Kel broke in. Her voice was quieter but it commanded. Alanna felt something pulse inside her as she listened to the girl. Kel took in a breath and seemed to push out the empty air as she went on. "I don't know how to explain it," her voice lingered along. She held out her hand counting out fingers. "The King used to ride out with the Army but he is no longer in physical condition to do so meaning his heirs take his place as well as two spots on the Order. The Royal Huntsman who is in charge of our archers. The Baron and one other member train and keep the men on their land."

She looked at her outstretched hand and put it down. "They squabble," she looked to both Will and Brooke who nodded with knowing smiles. Oh, yes the Order most definitely fought each other. "But somehow through that one man comes out on top and it's unspoken but they go by his order."

Raoul sat back in his chair. The description reminded him of a girl he knew.

Kel continued. "I have to leave. I have to assemble the Order before it's too late. Will's men need help. I'm sorry to not be able to," she lingered once more not being able to find the correct choice of words. "I must leave at once." She finished dully but firm.

"I don't think that would be wise." Jonathan spoke out. His voice jumped out at her and she felt like a little kid being told she couldn't have a cookie because she'd been caught doing something mischievous.

She tilted her head at him. Her eyes were cold. The room felt still for one minute and those that remembered clearly, which everyone did, the last burst between the King and his then Lady Knight saw the similarities.

The King cleared the air though. "I believe if our armies are to work closely then we should send some of Tortall's finest warriors along with you."

The doors opened and in came her friends. Dom, Owen, Neal, Seaver, Merric, they all marched forward brought in by George who must have slipped out to find them. It was easy as he had just waited for them at the bottom of the stairs from the secret passage way.

"No," Kel cleared her throat after being too shocked to respond. "I don't think that would be wise."

Brooke didn't interfere. In all honesty he didn't know if this move would do good, bad or nothing. Either way they needed to move fast and these dramatics weren't helping.

He moved in swiftly. "I'll be blunt. It doesn't matter whether they go with her or not-, "he brushed off a hiss from Kel, "But time is what they say is of essence. If it makes you feel more comfortable then by all means send them with her. But she needs to go."

"It does matter," Kel kept her voice down hoping only Brooke would hear her. "What if it takes me days to find him? They should be helping the front."

"The front is about to move to Talla anyway." Brooke spoke up louder. So much for pleasantries. "The enemy is moving forward to Talla and it would be best if we moved our troop movement there."

"Tortall is much bigger than Talla. If we move back then we leave much of it open to attack." Jonathan put a hand out in alarm.

"It doesn't matter." Will spoke up in his deep voice. "Rowena will try to eliminate the Royals first. Our armies should combine to protect that first. "

"Funny that as you say that it seems you'll have no trouble protecting your own people when we move eastward." Gary pointed out.

Multiple voices broke out. Until one ended the debate.

"We move eastward." Numair appeared on the sidelines. He had just arrived back from the damage that was once a fort. "Corus will fall in days if even that."

He moved inward and looked up at the King speaking boldly. "We must move towards Talla and trust that they speak the truth. I'll rest and try to put up protection on the north and south sides of Tortall. We will evacuate to other Kingdoms if we have to but if we stay we won't last."

He ended the subject and the silence was stark white to the ears.

"I'll go with Kel," Owen's voice piped up turning the subject away from the harsh news the mage had just brought. "I'll be glad to meet the other soldiers. Suppose we could do with a spot of bonding."

"I'm going."

Anther voice broke out. Everybody turned to look at Raould, the next in line.

"No," his father said.

"Okay," Kel spoke out blankly. Of course it sounded like she just wanted to bring Rouald around to piss his father off but it was actually a good idea. "You need to be able to get along with the heirs. I have a feeling Talla won't be able to go on after this war without Tortall as an ally."

"Well that settles that." Raoul clapped his hands together hoping to move things forward and with a surprise he saw that he had. Kel had turned on her heels and headed for the doors. She motioned to Roauld to come along and in a flurry suddenly all her old friends followed her out.

"I'm sorry did she really just leave?" Alanna said in a dead pan voice.

"No time for formalities." Numair reminded her.

**HI! It's been a little while so I hope you'll give me some good feedback**


	8. Chapter 8

**Savior Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**All flashbacks are in italics plus a random letter. **

"_Don't ignore the anger."_

_Keladry woke up hearing the line repeat itself. What voice was that? It was familiar yet unknown. The knight stretched her limbs and rolled her head around hearing her joints crack. She was sitting in a large bed. Looking around the room she remembered that she had ridden in to stay at the castle before being sent on her next assignment. She had heard that Raoul was heading out soon to help villages that had been struck by tornadoes. Working with Third Company would be an experience she would want to take part of again. _

_Kel swung her legs out of bed and her toes hit the cold floor. Searching for clothes and boots she came across a letter that she had opened late last night. Tobe was doing well as an apprentice to one of the Kingdom's best horse mage. Alanna had helped her set it up for her son. Tobe was now her adopted son. It was official with paperwork and such but it was a bond that went deeper than a piece of paper. _

_Slipping out of her room she swiftly made her way downstairs. It was already an odd morning as she had let herself skip her usual morning exercises. She passed various people in the halls as she walked through the castle. It was a shock at first when she noticed just how closely people were watching her. It wasn't like she wasn't used to being in the public eye but suddenly something seemed off. She stopped a maid and asked if there was any news._

_The maid wouldn't look her directly in the eyes but kept them trained on the pile of clothes she was holding tightly in her calloused hands. "A village was ravaged last night Lady Knight. It's been entirely ransacked down to the ground. No survivors."_

"_Has help been sent?" Kel said alarmed._

"_I hear the First was sent but it don't matter now. Like I said nothing can be done."_

"_What town was it?" Kel waited for the answer but nothing came from the young girl. She prompted her more. "The name of the town?"_

"_New Hope," came quietly from the girls lips. _

_Kel's feet didn't move from where she was standing. Numbly she walked away from the girl and rushed to find familiar faces that could lead her to answers. She walked into the room that held the King and Queen's thrones. A tight group was huddled around. They looked up when they noticed her._

"_Kel," Raoul raised up a big hand to keep her from saying anything. Like it mattered though. She stood there while she calmly took in what they said. The town was lost. Gone. Her Yamini face kept her from saying anything. From showing anything._

"_I don't know if it would do you any good to go back and see the remains. But if it's what you wish then we can send you. There was nothing that could be done." The King told her._

"_Don't ignore what you feel." _

_It felt like a punch to her stomach. It felt so real in fact that she placed a hand to her stomach. It was the same voice that had woken her up that morning. _

"_I knew that bandits were in the area and I asked for troops to move to that area to help them." Kel said. "There's an official request. I sent it in weeks ago."_

_The room was silent. Raoul and Alanna looked at Jon._

"_A duke in a neighboring area made a request as well."_

"_I don't understand." Kel put a hand up to her head. The voice kept talking to her. It made her head pound._

"_Sometimes, Kel, I can't please everybody." Jon looked at her._

"_You let my people die?" Kel felt sick. Why wasn't she controlling her emotions like usual? _

* * *

Kel woke up on the back of her horse. She swiveled her head around and noticed Neal and Owen next to her. Out of the corner of her eyes she spied Seaver pulling up the pack.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Owen's voice chipped away as if all was dandy. "You said to just keep going straight and that's what we've been doing. I swear we didn't get lost."

Kel looked forward. Indeed they hadn't gotten lost. Merric and Dom were behind them staring grimly at anywhere but her. Roald was a few paces ahead of her and she nudged along until she was even with him.

"You were out for a while." He spoke. "I bet you haven't had a lot of time to sleep lately."

Kel shrugged instead of giving a reply. Her dream wasn't exactly sweet.

"We're almost there." She said. Actually they were there. The road that they had been traveling on only continued for another hundred feet. Disappearing into a thick line of trees. It was assumed by many that this was part of border that led you into another kingdom. But it was actually where Talla started.

Her horse came to a stop while the others followed her lead. Together they stared up at the tree line.

"Did you know this was the border when you came here the first time?" Owen asked.

She slowly nodded no. She nudged her horse forward and as a group continued on. Nothing magical happened. They just entered into the thick forest.

A rustle occurred overhead and Owen stuck his head up. He swore he saw a figure moving between high tree limbs. He turned his head to the other boys to see if they caught the same glimpse.

A small grin tugged at Neal's mouth. "Guards," he quietly said, amused.

"Hey Kel," Owen had never once lost his easy going attitude. "Do you really like Talla? I mean do you feel like its home now?"

Dom let a low growl out while the others just shook their heads. Owen would of course ask all the awkward questions.

"Yes," Kel answered honestly after a few tense seconds.

"Well then what about Tortall? It never crossed you mind to come back." He kept pestering her with questions.

Kel's horse kept moving but she twisted her back to look at Owen. Her eyes bored into his and he sat back in his saddle realizing how forward he had been. The others waited to hear her answer.

She turned around in her saddle. "It's never been that simple. I have a life here now I can't leave." She brushed her long hair back out of her face. "I wasn't welcome there anymore anyway."

"Where are we going?" Neal broke in changing the subject. "We've been going straight for a while now. Could we please just make a right turn for once."

"Well glad to see you so happy Meathead." Dom drawled out. Behind him Seaver shook his head knowing what was coming.

"Don't pretend like your happy with any of this either." He snapped back.

"Bickering won't help." Roald tried to force the two to stop.

Neal stopped his horse. The other horses had to stop short or veer around his. "I didn't want to come."

"Of course you did." Owen earnestly said.

"No, No I did not." Neal shook his finger for emphasis. He pointed it right at Kel. "You have been gone for how many years? Nothing. Not a single thing about you has been heard and suddenly you just get to pop right in. Suddenly you're not from Tortall, oh no you're a Tallan."

"Neal," Roald warned again.

"No let me just yell at her for all of us. It's not like I'm saying anything that we aren't thinking." Neal's voice got louder. "We don't know you anymore. You aren't our Kel. You're some stranger now."

The air around them became still but he didn't stop. "I thought we were friends. Friends don't just disappear and then reappear without even giving so much as a hint as to what's been going on. Years you kept us just waiting around."

"Neal that's enough." Dom finally told him.

Neal's hands shook on the reigns he was holding. He tucked his chin down. He was glad that he had finally said what he was feeling but shame still ran down him. In his mind he remembered that just earlier he had stuck up for her saying that she was still their Kel and now it was as if he was disowning her. The group didn't move. They stayed in the forest of Talla not moving.

"I'm glad you came back." Owen's voice was void of cheerfulness but he still spoke. "It doesn't matter what you've been up to for eight years. I'm just glad I get to see my friend again."

Kel looked at Owen. She nodded as a way of thanks. Then she looked at Neal who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I needed you too." She started. Neal picked his head up slightly to look at her. "It wasn't like all eight years were joyful. I could have used a friend."

Neal felt more shame course through him. His tongue was too heavy to move.

"Can I ask where we're going?" Roald tactfully tried to move the subject. "Perhaps you could tell us more about the Order."

Kel swallowed and looked at the prince. "The first man we're looking for, his name is Tristan. Just a few miles there is a village he likes to take refuge there."

"What does he do for the Order?" Seaver asked.

Kel looked down at the ground. Their horses moved in a pack again. Green grass was woven in with dark dirt. Tree roots came up and down. She thought about the question. "I suppose he has a new position now. The Order has shifted since the last battle six years ago. Tristan has always been good with the men. He'll have to lead them in to battle now."

"I suppose he's a good fellow then if he's on the Order." Owen put in.

Kel snorted and then shrugged feeling bad for laughing.

"Is he not?" Owen tried to understand.

"No, I shouldn't have laughed." Kel trailed off. "He's just very bitter."

"Then he'll fit right in." Merric spoke under his breath but Kel heard. She looked back at him and then faced forward again. Remorse showed on her face for a second before she spoke.

"He has always been bitter." Kel said. "Life hasn't been very kind to him."

"What troubles him?" Roald asked before catching himself. "If I may know. I just want to know as much information before meeting anyone."

Kel shrugged again. "Tristan married when he was only seventeen. The love of his life. They moved out of the city. She was more of a forest folk, he was happy. Tristan isn't much for a Society life. She died during childbirth along with the baby. Nobody can be the same after that."

They were all silent when she finished.

* * *

"_Did I just do the wrong thing?" Kel whispered horrified to her mother._

"_I don't believe it matters anymore." Her mama laid a hand on Kel's shoulder. _

"_I just gave up my shield." Kel shakily sat down. "Everything I worked for." _

"_What was going through your mind when you spoke to the king?"_

"_Nothing." Kel almost shouted. "That's the thing. I just let go of my control. I couldn't control anything."_

_Kel dropped her head into her lap. "What am I going to do now? I can't stay here."_

_Her mother patted her back. She smoothed her daughter's hair. She noticed no tears fell from her eyes. "I think Mithros knows what he is doing. Have faith my dear."_

"_Mama," Kel raised her head. "I don't understand. I've never lost control of my feelings."_

_Ilane kept stroking Kel's hair. Quietly she spoke, "I always loved our time in Yamani, but I don't think emotion should always go without being shown."_

"_Ma?" Kel looked at her questioningly. _

"_It's helped you in so many ways. Your Yamani mask has been so valuable to you during your trials becoming a fine warrior, but it's not natural hiding all your feelings." Ilane spoke._

"_So you're glad I let my temper get the best of me and I gave up the thing I've worked the hardest for?" Kel said with disbelief._

"_No," Ilane thought for a moment. "I just think for a very long time you've let your very smart brain talk. Today you let your heart speak though."_

_Kel looked at her clasped hands. It had only been a few short hours since she had let her anger get the best of her. "I know I have to move forward." And quickly she didn't add. It wasn't like she could stay in Tortall for the time being. "What should I do?" She asked for her mother's advice._

"_Well there is Tobe to think about." _

_Kel nodded. As horrible as it was her fallout with the King would hurt Tobe as well. _

"_Will you take him to the Yamani Islands?" Kel asked._

_Ilane nodded and looked at her daughters face. "What will you do?"_

_Kel took a deep breath in. "You're right. My heart needs time to speak." Her eyes cast down. "Do you think I'm weak though? I let everything I've always wanted go."_

_Her mother was still for a moment. "You've proven yourself many times over. But you proved yourself to others. And that was okay because you were happy, but I've watched you these few months and I can see you getting tired. It's not selfish to do something for yourself once in a while."_

"_I love being a knight." Kel stated. _

"_Kel," Ilane stopped her. "Today you just didn't something that you can't take back. Let the Gods guide you."_

_Kel sat in thought. Her eyes searched the room finally landing on the window. She wasn't a knight anymore. She moved so she was leaning out the window. The vast landscape was tinged a dusty pink as the sun cast down. What else was out there?_

* * *

How long had Alanna been in the exact same spot? Years or days? She didn't know but the faces around her showed the same fatigue. She was sitting on a bench with her elbows forward on the table. She and everybody else were immersed in the paperwork that Brooke had brought to them.

Jon was rereading the journal his father had written while Raoul was next to her going through battles that Talla had been in centuries ago. Alanna looked up from the book she was reading and rolled her neck around.

Gary suddenly slammed his book down. "This is insane. We can't really move the capitol to Talla."

Everybody in the room let out a low groan. They had had this discussion countless times.

"We are." Jon said without even looking up.

"We know nothing about them. Look at all this." Gary pointed to the table. "We can't even wrap our heads around a few key pieces of their history. What if all of this is a trick."

"A trick?" Raoul also didn't look up from his reading material.

"Yes," Gary enforced. "How do we know we can trust Kel?"

This caused everybody to look up.

He kept going. "Eight years is a long time. We don't know her anymore."

Wyldon growled. "Their warriors helped us."

"Fine yes," He admitted. "So they can help. But what happens when all of this is over. Everybody is jumping for joy at seeing Kel again but when this ends." He broke off and looked around the room. "She leaves. She goes away again."

"Don't say it like that." Alanna said. "At least we know where she is."

"Oh yes that's right she's in the magically disappearing kingdom Talla."

"Gary," The King broke in. Everybody was on edge. His old friend was usually calm and easy to get along with but the strain of the war and the events of the past few days were getting to him.

"You know what," Raoul sat up straighter and stretched. "Everybody should stop reading. Let's put this into words. Talla is real and it's mostly a forest country."

Alanna jumped in liking the idea of giving everybody a break from straining their eyes. "And there are two armies, an Order that keeps them going; it's a much smaller population."

"City folk and forest folk." Thayet joined in. "Outside of the Royal City there are only a few small villages."

A clerk walked into the room and waited to speak before the King. After seeing a nod to begin he spoke. "My lord you are the last group to leave. The entire city has begun on the path to Talla. Numair has been spotted putting protective spells on our side borders as many of our outlying villages are being moved into neighboring Kingdoms."

Jon nodded raising his hand to signal that he understood. "Are the Talla troops still here?"

"Their commander Will has broken the troops so that some go with civilians while he and his men wait to travel with you."

He was directed out and Jon breathed in and out loudly before turning to his friends. "It looks like we need to pick this all up and take it on the road."

"Jon," Diane called out softly. She held a short note made out of parchment in her right hand. Her eyes kept scanning the words on it. She looked down at the table. Paper, maps and books scattered and filled the entire length of the table but a particular pile sat in front of her.

Her hand still held the parchment but she used the other to search through the stack. She pulled out another one and read. The others grew concern as shock filled the woman's face.

"Diane, what is it?" Alanna prompted.

"This, these," she started. "I think this is a correspondence but I don't know between who." She looked up at the faces peering at her. "Please remind me what Kel said about the Order."

Alanna and Raoul share a look. Diane didn't get alarmed easily and when she did it was enough to make them stand on edge.

"Five are on the Order," Alanna told her and she nodded like she remembered.

"But she said that the King's heirs took up two spots right?" She looked up earnestly.

Alanna took a second to recall Kel's exact words and nodded.

"Please just explain what you've found." Jon said.

Diane held up several pieces of the short parchments she had been going through. They did indeed look like letters. "I only found these now because they were buried in the bottom but they're letters going back for many years."

"What do they say?" Thayet asked. Everybody inched closer to Diane so they could look at the papers in her hand.

Diane took a minute as if she couldn't believe what she had just found out. She turned around in her seat which was scooted up to the table so she could face everybody else.

"Six years ago the King's eldest son died in the battle against Rowena."

"What," Alanna jumped forward and grabbed for the letter.

Diane kept going. "But it's this one that worries me," She held up another. "It's dated only a few weeks back."

Raoul reached for that one and quickly read it. "Their King is dying."

Jon stood up and walked closer. "Dying?"

Raoul nodded and handed him the letter.

"Okay," Alanna nodded. "So it's not the best news but it only means that the second son will become King."

Everybody stared back at Diane who was holding one last letter. They looked at her for confirmation. Her eyes were wide and glassy from reading. She shook her head no and they all followed her eyes down to the letter in her hands.

She held it closer to her eyes so she could read.

_"I hope this finds you well. News in the Capitol has everybody wondering what will happen especially as there is talk of us extending a helping hand to Tortall as Rowena's poison has darkened their skies._

_I suppose you've heard confirmation that the King's sickness has him bed ridden. Doctors promise his death is near. My dear friend I pray that Talla stays strong. News from the castle tells me that the Queen will not take the throne. It saddens me to think that Mayer who died in the last battle will not become King. All of Talla thought he would make a brilliant one and even his brave death is proof of that. As for his brother Tristan, only the Gods know what he does in the Deep Dark Forest of Layers with his misery and grief._

_I know as you read this you wonder as I do who will sit in the throne and wear the crown. Voices talk that the women are not ready to lead which makes sense as I just wrote of the Queen not wanting the throne. It seems the Baron who for years has been the extra extra spare is now in the lead for becoming King. Gods have mercy on us."_

Diane finished reading and looked up.

"Kel mentioned a Baron being on the Order." Raoul was the first to speak after a long paused used to digest the letter.

Myles shook his head. "But Kel specifically listed two heirs being on the Order. And we don't even know who wrote this letter nor do we know who it goes to."

"So really we only know one thing for sure." Jon spoke. They all nodded in agreement.

The only thing they really knew was that Talla's king was about to die.

**Please please please review. I know it's annoying to beg but I really want to know your thoughts and opinions. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Savior-Ch.9**

**I don't own anything**

**I'm very excited as this entire chapter is a flashback. If it seems choppy or quick it's because it's basically a montage of her memories.**

Kel was going to be a damsel in distress. Never before had she thought she would ever say those words but times had changed. Indeed had they changed. After coming up with a plan with her mother it was decided that it would be best if the Mindelans stayed low for a while. It worked perfectly as most of her family had already made plans before any of this mess had happened to travel to the Yamani Islands. Tobe had been sent for and her mother would watch over him. She didn't want to have to pull him away from such a great opportunity but it was the best that could be done.

As for her, they both agreed that she needed to figure things out on her own. For years she had been in the midst of others. In refugee camps or working with other soldiers. She hadn't had a solitary moment to herself in years and now in the early years of her twenties it was time to be alone and figure out what was going on.

She could still hear the voice that had whispered in her head. The memory of it kept her up wondering why it had come to her. Was it like the chamber? Did she have something important to do in order to save others? Her mother thought a God was guiding her to something else but she couldn't help feeling sore for the toll it had done to her. She had given up her shield because of an unknown voice in her mind.

Kel was now in a thick forest. It was pretty and she admired its beauty. Lush and green. According to her map she would have just crossed the Tusiane border. Finally away from Tortall. She came up to a stream and slid off Peachblossom. He was getting older but he still had his cranky attitude. She checked to make sure the water was safe and then refilled her canteen. She'd been on the road for days without stopping near anyone which meant bathing hadn't been a luxury. Because of that she decided to just dip her grimy face into the traveling water. It was the perfect temperature. Without meaning to she let her body fall into the shallow depth of water. The clothes on her stuck to her skin as they grew heavy with water. Sweat was cleansed away and her hair felt cleaner. Her body floated as the white sun beat down on her. Everything felt better. The nagging worries and emotions slipped away and she felt freer.

Relaxing in the stream felt wonderful and she finally pulled herself out of the water. Peachblossom was grazing on some grass and he pulled his head up to look at her wet self. He snorted before going back to his snack. It was then that she decided to be a damsel in distress. The thought disgusted her but it mildly felt like the right thing to do. If anything it was just a way to blow off steam. Thinking back to all the ballads and songs she had heard in the past she thought of an acceptable thing to do.

Out of one of the bags her horse carried she pulled out a long dress. It was outdated but with Lalasa's sewing it fit her perfectly. The wet clothes came off and the dry dress went on. She led Peachblossom to a nearby tree. In short it was one of the biggest trees she had ever seen. The trunk was bigger than her arms outstretched and its branches flowered above her. The green leaves let a few bits of sunlight stream through. The grass was soft underneath her. She tied Peachblossom around a branch knowing the rope wouldn't even circle the trunk once. With that she sunk to the ground and stretched out on her back.

She was going to lay like a damsel in distress. One arm was raised above her head and the other hand rested on her stomach. There, she thought. I'm even lying correctly. A smile tugged at her lips she was amused at her own silliness.

Her eyes closed slightly and the days of traveling tugged at her body. She went into a doze. The sun and its warmth played with patterns on her body and she loved the feeling. The breeze made the trees and their leaves sway and bustle together. Everything paused around her. It was peaceful.

Kel's eyes slit open. Her vision was blurry from hours of being asleep. She sensed Peachblossom close by. The sun was at a different angle than it had been. Her body was stiff from in the same position for so long. A rustling movement came from above and her eyes opened wider.

Kel still hadn't moved and now she was frozen. A man climbing on the branches above her watched her. Her mind registered that she was still posed in her stupid damsel in distress way along with a dress. A pair of trousers would have been better.

The man hadn't moved. He stood eating a piece of fruit from the tree never taking his eyes away. He didn't have a mean face not that that really meant anything. Wavy brown hair framed his face.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked. His voice was deep and smooth. It was like he was studying her.

When he spoke Kel finally found the momentum she needed to pull herself together. She sat up and cursed herself for not putting any weapon by her. She wasn't even wearing shoes. Before she could get away from him, the man swooped through the tree using the branches as a ladder to drop down right next to Kel on the ground.

"I said what were you doing?" He asked again. He face was innocent. It reminded her of Neal and Dom. Their faces had always been kid like and mischievous.

"What are you doing?" was the only thing Kel could get out of her mouth. She nervously looked away and shot a look at Peachblossom. He decided now of all times to be nice to strangers.

He waved his piece of fruit up in front of her as a way of answer.

"You knew I was here." She said. "You should have gone to a different tree."

"You should have gone to a different tree." He retorted.

"I was here first."

"So," he demanded. "I saw it first."

"Which means you saw me here first." She felt her temper flick up. "I bet this isn't the only tree with fruit on it."

"It's not," He admitted. "But it's the best one." He stared at her some more. "You didn't answer me. What were you doing?"

"Sleeping," Kel said.

"Don't you like doing that in a bed?"

"Don't you like to stop talking?" Kel said dryly.

The man leaned back on his elbows while eating his food. His staring was making her more nervous. She shifted so she could get up but he held up a hand to stop her.

"We can share the tree." he offered.

"No thanks," Kel stood up. "You can have it."

He stood with her and Kel tried to ignore him the best she could. She grabbed Peachblossom's reigns and walked around the man. Not that it mattered. He followed them.

"What is this?" He tugged loose a spare piece of paper that Kel didn't recognize. As a header the Tortall crest was used.

"Paper," Kel went on.

"No but this," he kept pace with her. He pointed at the crest.

"It's a crest."

"Would you stop," His voice became serious and she looked at him. Confusion ran through his face and worry sparked in the pit of Kel's stomach. "Will you please tell me what this is?"

"It's just the crest for Tortall."

"Tortall," he repeated as if he had never said it before.

She nodded and slowly took the paper out of his hands. He looked startled and she didn't know what to say to him.

"And you've been there?" he asked.

She looked down at her feet and then back up. No lies were coming to her and she was stuck with nodding yes.

All he did was stare. "Do you know where you are?"

"Of course," she said but confidence was suddenly in shortage.

"You don't do you," he started to lightly pace back and forth. "You have no idea at all."

"This is Tusaine." She said.

"It's not," he shook his head.

Kel looked at him while going through the last few days. She left Tortall, she had been on the road ever since, she remembered seeing a large forest a short distance away. She had been on the road for days. An arrow had hit her.

An arrow had hit her. She remembered it had just nicked her arm; she hadn't been able to find the owner so it was assumed she was mistaken for game by a hunter, but later in the day it had gotten infected. She thought hard about what had happened after it got infected but the details were fuzzy. Her head snapped up. Nothing had happened. She had made her way to a cave and woken up that morning.

"Please leave me alone now." She begged the man. She quickened her pace but he grabbed her upper arm.

"Do you know about Talla?"

"Talla," She ripped his hand off of her. "Is from a legend."

"You are standing in Talla." The man said. Kel stopped in her tracks.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true."

Kel thought he was deranged. She got onto Peachblossom and nudged him forward so that he was too fast for the man to catch up with them. Her mother had always warned her about talking with strangers.

She kept riding forward. The trees were thick and the sun was finally down. She hit a village. The buildings were falling apart made of grey wood but it was finally a chance to sleep somewhere. She used the stable and entered the Inn. It was bustling full of people. A large woman looked her up and down.

"The fashions of Talla," she remarked looking at the dress Kel wore. "Do you need a room love?"

Kel nodded. Her ears were ringing with the word Talla.

...

Kel walked along the path. She was headed back to her tree. The morning's sun shone. She spotted the stream and sure enough the man was underneath the tree, as if he were waiting for her.

She sat down beside him. She finally extended a hand to shake his. "I'm Kel. So if this is really Talla then why does nobody know about it?"

"We wanted to protect It." he shook her hand. "So you're really from Tortall?"

Kel nodded and he went on. "What was your life like?"

"Like an ordinary life." Kel picked at a spare thread on her tunic. She wasn't about to go into detail about being a knight.

"Well now you're in the history books." He spoke with humor in his voice. "The first person to just waltz on into Talla."

"Will I be in trouble?"

"I don't think so." He thought about it. "I'm Mayer by the way."

Mayer and Kel used the tree as shade. It had become their spot and they could hear the tinkling of the river next to them. Kel had gone off on her own to find herself but every day the past few weeks she had been with Mayer.

She laughed as he said something and then they returned to quiet listening to the natural sounds around them. She found that she really loved Talla and she hadn't even seen much of it.

The pair were lying on the ground and Mayer turned his head to look at Kel.

"I love you."

Kel didn't look at him right away. She smiled like he was joking.

"I'm serious."

She groaned and rolled so she was on her stomach. She picked at the grass. "No you don't. It's been a few weeks."

"It was love at first sight." He explained.

"Don't," she shook her head. "Don't make it into anything more."

"It is more," Mayer rolled onto his stomach.

"We don't know each other that well."

"People in love find out more about each other throughout their lives."

"Mayer," she tried to reason with him. "I just don't-"

"Don't pretend like you don't love me back."

Her mouth fell open and she couldn't answer him. "Don't assume that I do love you."

"I don't have to assume it." He looked at Kel who wouldn't meet his eyes. "I can prove it."

"Cannot," there fights always became childish.

Suddenly she was flipped on her back. Mayer held her arms above her head with his face inches from her. "Can too."

Their lips met and for just a second Kel was too stunned to do anything. She moved her foot and kicked at him until he was off of her. "It's rude to steal kisses." She shouted at him.

She picked herself off the ground and started to walk away from him. He followed her in his truly annoying way.

"You love me," he used a sing song voice.

She didn't reply. Her cheeks were burning and the dress she was wearing was swishing back and forth with her legs.

"I'm sorry," he touched her shoulder to get her to look at him. "I shouldn't have stolen a kiss."

"It's fine," Kel took his apology.

"Come with me tonight." The conversation moved on. "I'm going to my friend Roland's home. You should meet them."

Kel agreed to dinner and later that evening for the first time she meet Roland and Harriet. They were such a perfect couple. He was burley and massive while his wife had such a petite frame. She would find that dinner with them meant many laughs and good times. It was walking through the forest afterwards that they held hands.

Everything was a grey blue in the dusk. The leaves crunched under their feet.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Kel looked at him. "Really? Where?"

He was quiet for a moment. "The army is moving along the northern border. Villages need fixing and bandits are giving the army hell right now."

"So you waited to tell me that you're leaving."

He shook his head yes. They walked hand in hand a few more feet neither speaking.

"Okay," Kel nodded her head. "It's not like you asked or anything but of course I'll write to you."

He smiled at her and before realizing what was happening his back hit a tree trunk. Kel's lips met his and their bodies felt warm against each other. It was a short kiss and she broke away before leaving him leaning up against the tree. It was more of a see you later kiss.

"Hey," he yelled after her. "It's rude to steal kisses."

...

_Dear Mayer,_

_It's boring here without you. Don't laugh at me. I know you'll find it amusing to know I miss you but I feel like a sap. Hope all is well._

**Kel,**

**I didn't laugh. I might have cracked a smile. It's boring here too so don't feel bad. I hope you visit Harriet and Roland while I'm gone. They do admire you. Take care of our tree.**

_The strangest thing happened today. I had a dream of black skies and great big hallways that I walked along. Do you care about my dreams? It's strange to write to someone else on the front. It is usually I who receives the letters from home._

**Of course I care about your dreams. What do you mean by saying you usually receive the letters? Exactly how many soldiers have you written to?**

_Oh a few. How are your days there? I've been visiting Harriet more often. Roland just left with his army. Their home is so cozy that I find it protective. But I also quite like my room at the Inn. It's really become mine. Rosie downstairs has taken a liking to me. Nobody ask questions either which is nice as I'm sure by now everybody has figured out I'm a foreigner. I hope you stay safe._

**I try to stay safe. Last night was a close one. A bandit knifed me in the shoulder. I don't mean to worry you, but it would be nice to know that you do. You seem secretive. Tell me more about Tortall.**

_That's selfish of you to tell me that you got hurt, though I know soldiers do stupid things. Tortall is much bigger that Talla but not as pretty. I miss my friends but I think it's better for them that I'm gone. _

**Why am I the stupid soldier? It was the bandits fault. Talla may be small but it's the best land of all. I hear it is getting colder where you are. I hope you use a blanket to stay warm. I would be hurt if you found another soldier to do the job.**

**Kel, it's been several weeks since I've heard from you. I hope I haven't offended you in anyway. Roland got word from Harriet that you are safe so I know you are alright. Right? **

**Kel…It's not nice making me beg for your letters.**

_It's not nice of you not telling me you're the first born son of the King._

**Oh, so you figured it out. Well I am what I am. I hope that doesn't change your feelings. **

_I don't know if it does._

**So instead you're just going to send me short letters? How unfortunate. Well don't worry everything on the upper border is just dandy. Come on Kel it's not like you don't have your Tortallan secrets.**

_Fine you're right I do have my secrets. I was a knight once._

**Really? A knight. Can you be that in Tortall? I thought they were a little bit more male driven. I'm glad our secrets are out. I love you.**

_You can't love me. You're a prince and I'm a foreigner practically in exile from her country. I hope we can be friends but we can't love each other. I hope you are staying safe but please don't expect more._

**I'm not taking no for an answer. **

_Mayer, I don't know about your culture as well as I know mine. But I do know that I am nothing here. I live on coins I have saved up and those are not lingering as long as I would like. We know a few details about one another but we do not know enough about each other. In the village I am staying at it is peaceful. I get a few stares but nobody gawks or wonders about me. As royals I doubt your parents the King and Queen will welcome me as more than a guest in their country. Please understand._

**I understand that I have a daunting task ahead of me. I wonder if I was just a regular man would you be willing to allow yourself to love me as I know you do. Don't assume that my parents won't love you. In a week I am coming back. And don't forget that you are special. You are the first person to enter Talla since my father closed it from the world. **

**...**

Kel waited by the tree just as the sun set. It gleamed off the stream's clear blue water. She took a deep breath and tugged at her sleeves. Kel had never been good with facing her emotions. For years she had harbored a crush on her friend Dom but she had never been brave enough to tell him. She had gotten lucky when Cleon had left her to marry another.

It had been just a few months in Talla and it was amazing how she felt. Her cheeks were red with the breeze blowing by. She felt a type of love that she had never felt. She loved this place. She loved all the people she had met here. She loved somebody. It was crazy because she hadn't known him for very long. He was so upfront about his intentions.

The tree branches moved over her head. She could sense somebody behind her. Turning around there he was. Mayer looked exactly the same just slightly scruffier. They both smiled at each other.

He moved closer to her and his boyish grin made her laugh. He wrapped one hand around her waist. "Hi."

"Hi," she repeated back before laughing some more.

"You know I saw this tree first."

"Nah uh," Kel teased back. Their lips brushed.

"So where can a soldier coming back from the front find a nice bed?"

She tugged him by the hand and they made their way back to the Inn. "It was hardly the front. You were on border duty."

"Don't forget that injury I sustained."

The village was busy that night as more of the army had also arrived back. The tavern's lights illuminated the square as the door opened and closed allowing people in. Kel didn't have to think about it before she led him up the stairs to her bedroom. It was sparse with just a few necessities like the bed.

Kel woke up with her head on his chest. Their bodies stuck together both without clothes. She thought back to the conversation she had years ago, in what felt like another lifetime, about lying in bed with men. Tilting her head she noticed the dark blue sky. By the shade she knew it was still in the early hours when the sun wasn't up yet. Mayer wasn't up yet and she kept her head on his chest feeling the air in the room circulate. No noises wafted up from below so all the drunks were now home. She liked the moment.

Kel tried to move the thin sheet up further on her body but her stirring made Mayer groan and he rubbed his eyes. He moved his chest a little but fell back into his pillow when he realized that her pillow was him.

They didn't speak for a moment. Mayer shifted her slightly and she fell back onto the mattress managing to get the sheet wrapped around her. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his trousers and he looked around the ground for his thick boots. Kel felt like something had changed between them for a moment and it wasn't for the good.

"Are you leaving." Kel asked.

He nodded and looked back at her.

"I guess it's common for soldiers to leave after they get what they want."

He let out a short gruff laugh and layed back on the bed beside her. "I'm going to see my parents and I'm not going alone."

Kel sat up in bed fast. "No, oh no. I can't go and it's not happening. I knew I shouldn't have done this." Kel threw her covers off and searched for clothes.

"Kel stop worrying."

"Oh," Kel mocked him. "Sure I won't worry about meeting your parents who just happen to rule."

"I am going," he looked right in her eyes. "To introduce you as the girl I love and want to be with for the rest of my life. I know it's a lot to ask, I come with some very heavy strings attached but we can make this work."

Kel looked everywhere but at him which was a feat as he was inches from her face. She let out a sigh. "I have a son. I have a family who because of me are the laughing stock of Tortall. My friends are ashamed of me because I let my anger get the best of me. I'm a failure and you want me to be your wife. You know what that would mean. The people will never want me as that and you shouldn't either."

"You have a heart that was open enough to take on a son that you found in the stables. Your family loves you they do. I don't know about your friends but I bet they're ashamed that they didn't stick with you. This village loves you and people already know of us."

"No," Kel shook her head refusing to listen.

"Yes, just give in."

Kel pulled a dress on over her head and turned her back to him. The room was getting lighter and lighter as the sun came up. She turned back to him.

"No promises," she pierced his eyes with hers. She nodded to let him know she would go with him.

...

The room that they put her in while she stayed at the castle was massive compared to the tiny one at the Inn. Kel sat at the silver vanity made of fine glass and mirror. The bed was directly behind her with large open space to her left and right. A window was to her far left with curtains lining it. The décor was simple and beautiful. Nothing was as overdone and ornate like it was back in Corus.

She looked at her reflection and smiled letting out a happy smile. She had done it. She had had dinner with his parents and she really thought it had gone well. She now felt bad for thinking they would be so unwelcoming to her when they were the complete opposite.

A small knock came from the large oak door before it softly opened. A girl with long brown hair and a slim build slipped in and she gave a curtsy to her. She must have been the same age as Kel.

"Hullo, my lady." She had the accent that most forest folk had. "I'm sorry to have missed you before your big dinner but is there any way I can assist you now before the ball?"

Kel took a moment to respond. "Uh, I'm not sure." She shyly answered. "I've never been to a ball like this."

"Well here let me help you," the girl strolled forward more into the room. She went to the wide wardrobe and pulled out a dress. "My name is Isobel. I'll be helping you during your stay."

Kel saw the dress in Isobel's hand and nearly had a heart attack. "I can't wear that."

"Of course you can," the maid looked down at it to make sure nothing was wrong with it. "This is the fashion right now and I must say this is the prettiest dress I have seen."

Kel looked at it. It was nothing like the ones she wore in Tortall or really like anything she had seen. Talla was apparently much more liberal when it came to clothes. It was a bright fiery red. It had length to it but no sleeves.

Isobel persuaded her to try it on and after a few minutes of trying to wrangle it onto her Kel felt the skin tight satin and silk molded to her body. It was tightest around her bodice while it poofed out like a ball over and done her waist. The fabric ended past her chest pushing her breasts up. Kel felt awkward and open.

"No," Kel felt her pulse quicken.

"No," Isobel reasoned with her. "Look at yourself. The mirror tells you that you are beautiful. You are going to be the bell of the ball. The people are already enchanted with the prince's choice."

Kel looked up at the girl. It was exactly what she needed to hear. "Really?"

Isobel nodded with reassurance. "I would be a ball of nerves going out onto the dance hall but you seem so strong. The castle is already buzzing with talk of your inner strength. People can see it."

"Thank you." Kel meant it. Isobel smiled into the mirror and their reflections stared back at them. The girl was an instant friend.

She kindly led her out of the room and down a staircase where she pointed her through to another doorway and squeezed her arm for good luck. The maid vanished leaving Kel to enter the ballroom alone. Noise stopped in hushed wonderment. They all stared at her.

Kel took a few more steps forward and the band of string instruments were rushed into playing again. People turned back to their merriment and conversations realizing how rude they were being but the gossip among the people didn't stop.

She was completely alone. Kel hung onto her dress, the material waded up in her fists. A tap on her shoulder made her look back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Roland," she placed her hand on his shoulder. They were both tall and she was glad to see one face she knew.

He gave her his trademark wolfish grin and swung her out onto the dance floor. "Of course the great Mayer would take you to meet his parents, the lovely King and Queen on the night of the biggest ball of the year."

"Go big or go home," it was a saying she had picked up from him.

"Indeed," Roland was a married man but he felt no shame at touching her arms and shoulders despite the dress. Isobel was right when she had said it was the style. Her dress was the only red but the other girls wore similar patterns. "Everybody is looking at you."

"I've noticed," she flinched.

He leaned closer to her so they wouldn't be overheard. "Everybody wonders at the new woman in Mayer's life. His choice for marriage has been long overdue."

"I'm not his choice."

"No," Roland smirked at her. "You just won't admit that you love him back."

Kel twirled around being led to the music. "They don't want me as a princess."

"No," Roland pulled her close. "You know it's true what they say."

"What they say?"

Roland was taller than her and looked downward to see her face. "You are the first person in decades to cross into Talla. You were brought here for a reason."

"Oh great," she mumbled. "I've been on enough quests."

Roland shrugged his shoulder. The beat to the music picked up. "The Gods brought you here for a reason. Mithros knows what he is doing."

Kel tried to spot Mayer in the crowd but she doubted he was here yet. He was probably trying to be fashionably late. "I don't want to be rude but who would want me to be a princess let alone a Queen one day."

"Or even more," Roland said jokingly. He smiled but it froze when he saw Kel's questioning face.

"More?" Kel let herself be spun around before facing him again. "What do you mean by that?"

Roland tried to blow it off but she pestered him until he turned serious again. "I thought Mayer might have explained more about the royal line."

"What about the royal line?" Kel felt a seriousness drift between the two. All other noises around her seemed to leave her ears. "Explain it now?"

"Mayer should do that."

"No," Kel demanded. "You tell me. I'm confused now. Mayer told me that one day he will take the throne. If I marry him, that's if, then I'll be a princess right?" she felt ridiculous even saying the words. Roland nodded and she went on. "So if he becomes King then I would be crowned the Queen right?"

Roland paused but then nodded to confirm. "If he becomes King."

"Will he not?" Kel felt her head swim around.

Roland was uncomfortable and he tried to find a way out of the conversation but Kel squeezed his hand tightly to show that she wasn't going anywhere. "Yes, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe," Roland said. "If the Queen gives up the throne."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Roland stopped dancing and confronted Kel. "I thought Mayer told you how the line to the throne works. Talla works to always be balanced so when a King dies the Queen becomes the reigning ruler so it won't automatically pass to the sons."

Kel had stopped dancing along with Roland. She held up a finger figuring it out. "So if I were to marry Mayer and he dies then…" she trailed on at a loss for words. Roland nodded sadly. It was a huge responsibility that she had walked into.

"If he dies," Kel finished. "Then I would become King."


	10. Chapter 10

**Savior ch.10**

**I don't own anything**

**Once again all flashbacks are in italics.**

"So this is it." Merric asked.

Kel turned to him. "Like I said it's just a village he likes to stay in."

Seaver, Dom, Neal, Merric, Roald and Owen looked at the village in front of them. It consisted of a few crumbling wood structures. Crumbling was a nice way of putting it. In the center the biggest building looked to be a tavern with a few spare rooms serving as an inn for guests. A stable was next to it. The doors were wide open, it seemed the double doors were stuck so they couldn't move to close or open.

Despite its glum appearance lights spread out from the tavern with a loud den of voices and music coming from inside. In an odd way it seemed a very welcoming place.

Kel started to talk and they were all pulled out of their own thoughts. "This is what they call the main square. Most prefer to keep their homes a little deeper into the woods. I don't know where Tristan is but you've all had a long day. Use the stables for your horses and then take to the tavern."

"Where are you going?" Neal questioned her.

"To look for Tristan," Kel replied.

"Then we'll come." Neal told her.

"No," Kel was adamant about it. They parted ways and Kel made sure they entered the Tavern before going anywhere else.

Dusk had arrived and Kel could smell food being cooked as she went out into the neighboring woods. This particular village was the closest to any border. People flocked to its main square on market days to trade or sell food and supplies. Her horse Gentle maneuvered through the woods. Houses were more like low round domes leaning up against certain trees. They were close to each other.

When Kel had first come to Talla she had been amazed at their sense of nature. In Yamani the people respected the world and strived to be in balance. Talla on the other hand was one with the world. They truly were part of their surroundings in part because instead of cutting down all the trees to make way for new and big cities they lived among the forest.

The forest was what made Talla. Trees were walls for homes, they provided sap to make baked goods, and leaves provided cover from the bright sun on a hot day. Children ran around in zig zags when they played games with friends so they didn't hit a massive trunk. The rich soil provided gardens for most families. Streams and rivers held fish for food and gave a soothing aroma.

Kel couldn't say that Talla was completely void of greed. That was just a part of human nature. But there was friendliness about everyone. That might be in part that Talla had been isolated for so long from other kingdoms that they came to rely on each other. Money or power wasn't a driving force. They were peaceful with humans and nature.

Gentle stopped without being told. He had come here many times and knew which hut to stop at. Kel slide down and tied Gentle to a skinny tree before stooping down and lifting up a poor excuse for a flap which was used as a door and entered Tristan's home. No fire was in his hearth but it had been used recently. An unmade bed was tucked in a corner. A small wood table was in the center of the room. Stacked on top of it were mounds of papers and dirty dishes. The whole circular home was filled with trash and odds and ends. Cleaning wasn't on the homeowners mind.

Every time since the first time she had been here, Kel wondered if this had ever been a happy home. It was where he had moved as a teenager to be with his wife. And now he lived in solitude almost as if he was a hermit. He never came to see his family who lived in the capital city.

She turned around which was pointless. It wasn't as if he could be hiding anywhere. It was stupid of her to think that on the first try she would find him. She took a moment and finally slipped into the lone chair in the hut.

He was the reason in the first place that she hadn't wanted the others from Tortall to come with her. Tristan kept to himself, sometimes unseen for years. She looked down at her hands. Tristan.

Kel hadn't exactly told them everything about him to the others. He had every right to be bitter. A lot had happened to him. He had lost a brother, a wife, a child. And he had fallen in love with Keladry who had rejected him. He was just a bitter person in general.

She stood up and walked out of the house. She untied Gentle and climbed back on him. The neighbors most likely didn't have any information on his whereabouts. She clicked her heels so that her horse trotted forward. She would look around the surrounding area in the hopes that he was hunting nearby. And she would pray that he wouldn't be too far away.

* * *

"What do you think she's doing out there?" Owen asked Seaver who had taken a seat next to him. The boys had all groomed their horses and come into the tavern sitting at the bar. Dom and Merric were nursing large pints of some type of liquor. Neal sat grim on the other side of Owen with Roald beside him.

At first the room had turned to peer curiously at them when they first entered through the doorway. After a moment or two they had turned back to their own conversations or foolery. A large heavyset woman had served them and then ignored them. If Neal could say one good thing about Talla was that it was a place where people minded their own damn business.

"I guess she's really just going to look for him." Seaver answered Owen. "We have to trust her." He looked down the bar on either side of him to look at his friends. "She knows this place better than we do."

Merric snorted into his cup before taking a long drink of it. He placed it in front of him and crossed his arms on the bar counter. They were all solemn and quiet in their own thoughts.

"I really want to know about the Order." Owen didn't know the meaning of silence. The loud crowd behind him let out booms of laughter as a man was beaten at some silly game only men played when they were away from their wives.

Roald nodded his head in agreement. "But I believe there will be many questions throughout that may not be answered."

"I want to know how she ended up here." They all looked at Merric who for the most part had remained completely quiet during the ride into Talla.

"We all do," Roald mused. He had taken the role of trying to keep the others from having fits about seeing Kel again. She hadn't spoken much during the ride or opened up at all. Saying she was a new Kel to them was fair. She was so different and he wasn't sure what had happened in her life for the past eight years.

They lapsed back into silence with the bars busy noise filling their ears. They all sipped on their drinks feeling the long journey sneak up on their tired bodies.

"What do you know about the Order?"

They all looked down the bar to a cloak figure on the end. A hood covered his head including his eyes giving him an unfriendly appearance. His voice was deep yet it held caring notes. He was hunched over the counter his hands wrapped around an oversized cup. He didn't turn his head or his body to face the men he spoke to.

"Excuse me?" Merric was closest to him.

"You men aren't from here." He spoke. "And yet you wonder about the Order."

"Do you know about the Order?" Roald leaned forward to ask him.

They couldn't hear him but by his body's movements it was clear the man was laughing at them. "Every Tallan knows about the Order. It's not some secret or mystery. Question is how did strangers from another Kingdom crawl in and start asking about the Order."

"We didn't crawl in." Owen instantly went in to defend them. "We were brought here. What rock have you been under if you don't know that Tortall now knows about Talla?"

The man lifted his head up so that his profile now showed the tip of his nose. "Tortall?" the man rolled the name around his mouth in thought. "I know of only one Tortallan in this Kingdom."

"You know Kel." Neal leaned around the others to get a better view of the talker. "You must know Kel then."

The others watched him closely as his head gave a small bob of a nod. "Did you ride in with her?"

"Yes," Roald answered truthfully. "What do you know of her?"

The man lifted his cup to his lips taking a drink and then setting it back down. "Not much. I always wondered how she came of here."

"I think we're all wondering that." Dom told him.

The line of men sat drinking. The group from Tortall kept sneaking glances at the cloaked figure wondering who he was. They remained in silence before the man leaned back on his barstool. He turned his body more towards them, still not enough for them to be able to see much of him.

"Tell me why this girl left her country. Who was she?"

They all gave pointed looks to each other. As soldiers it had been drilled into them to watch their words.

"She wanted to leave. So she did." Roald tried to slip over the question.

"No," he automatically discredited the reply. "Tell me why she would leave her home."

They paused not willing to share the information but of course Owen spilled it out.

"It had the whole nation in tears when the Lady Knight left Tortall."

"She was a knight?" they caught a surprised tone come from his voice. "Women Knights aren't common."

"No," Dom slammed his cup down. "But damn did she fight anybody that came in her way of getting her shield. And then she gave it all up." It was clear that the liquor he had been drinking was already buzzing around his head.

"She gave it up?"

Owen nodded. "One day she got news that New Hope, a refugee village that she had personally grown to be a booming town was burned to the ground. Everybody was lost including close friends of hers."

"She came undone." Merric looked down. "She snapped and without thinking exploded at the King and gave it all up."

"And you are not happy about this." The man could detect Merric's sorrow which came out more as anger.

Merric shrugged his shoulders. "She let people down. She went all that way and now she has nothing."

"How do you know she has nothing?" they all looked at him when he asked them.

"Who are you?" Neal rudely asked.

"A man just trying to get drunk." And as if to prove a point he swallowed the rest of his drink. "Are you knights then?"

"Nah," Dom shook his head no. "They are but I'm just your regular everyday soldier."

"Those are the best." He replied. "You look as if you've been in service for a while."

Dom nodded while fidgeting with his drink. "I was on my way up the ranks but I got stopped short."

"Is there a reason why?"

"There is," he tilted his head to look at the man. "But it doesn't matter now."

"No really," Neal kept at it. "Who are you?"

The door leading into the tavern was blown open and they all turned to look as Kel entered the room. Trees outside were being blown around by the strong winds. There was a hushed silence in the room as she walked in. She stopped and blinked back at everybody realizing they were staring at her. She gave a curt nod and a small smile and suddenly the room fast forward to its original bar antics. Men threw daggers at a target. Loud drunken laughs filled the air. Ale was passed out.

She found the men at the bar and stopped behind them as there wasn't any room for her. They turned to her waiting to be filled in.

She shook her head. "We stay the night and then leave before sunlight, alright? We need to move faster. I'm not sure where we'll find…" her voice lingered off as she spotted the cloaked man sitting next to Merric. Surprise kept her face frozen and she closed her open mouth.

They noticed her staring and they followed her eyes to the mysterious man they had just been talking to. His face was still veiled.

She raised a hand to her temple to rub it and an angry tone crept into her voice.

"Of course you're here," she vaguely waved a hand in the man's direction. "You're a drunk so of course you're in a tavern. Now I feel stupid for not checking here first."

The men were speechless while looking at the cloak. He threw his head back just enough so that the hood was thrown off his head. A dark mop of curls capped his head. A handsome face turned to Kel.

"Good to see you too, Kel." He abruptly stood up throwing some coins were he had been sitting for the bartender. "Lovely chat, boys." He nodded at them before swiftly moving past them to the door.

Kel turned just as fast trying to stay on his heels. Seeing the movement the other men turned in their stools and tried to follow the two though it wasn't as graceful. The alcohol had obviously taken its toll on Merric and Dom and the others just couldn't quite grasp what was happening. Finally they stumbled outside.

"Hey," they could hear Kel yelling at the man. "Stop."

"Stop?" the man turned back to face her. He finally came to a halt as did the others. They were basically watching a showdown between the two.

"I knew he was no good." Owen whispered to no one in particular though the others looked at him incredulous.

"You were the one that talked the most to him." Seaver told him.

"Did not," Owen said. "He was sketchy from the beginning. Nobody likes the creepy hooded guys drinking alone."

Neal shook his head in disbelief at his young friend before turning back to the fighting couple.

Kel and the man were up in arms with each other's voices getting louder. Kel looked annoyed as the man turned everything she said back to her in a mocking tone.

"Did your husband know about the whole Knight thing?"

"Of course he did," Kel put her hands on her hips in a truly cliché way. "But that's not the point. Did you know who they were when you talked to them?"

"I don't care who they are." He made to walk away again but she stayed at his heels.

"Tristan the Order is being assembled." She told him.

"Well get somebody else." He replied back.

"You know that's not how it works."

"Make it work then." He stopped moving and stood still except for his right arm which he kept on a small dagger that hung from his belt. It was a nervous crutch that made him finger the hilt. The pair stared at each other not making any moves to say anything.

She sighed and turned to see eyes watching the two. She turned from her friends and looked back at Tristan.

"I don't know where you've been for the past however long you've been gone," she really didn't know what he had been up to the past months. "But you're needed in the Capital. Either go on your own accord or you'll be taken with a warrant straight from the King."

"I'm not going back." His voice was lifeless and his face cold.

Kel stepped closer to him and he made no move to distance himself. "Your family and Country need you." She was inches from him now as she tried to reason with him.

"No," and without realizing it his hand pulled the dagger from his hip and without time to move blood came from Kel's shoulder.

The blood brought everybody back to reality as her friends rushed to her side to assess the damage. It was no were near life threating but she looked up angrily at the man in front of here.

"Your father is dying Tristan." She spit. The stinging from her cut was morphing into anger. "You're an heir to the throne. Get your life together."

She turned on her heels marching away, waving off Neal's green hand. The others watched her. When Owen looked back Tristan had already disappeared into the dark woods. They ran to catch up with Kel.

"I'm sorry," Roald asked Kel. "But were we just speaking to a prince."

"Uh huh," Kel mumbled out. They were in the doorframe of the tavern again. "Just forget about him. We'll meet tomorrow before dawn." And with that she slipped into the Inn and left them.

She stomped up the stairs and opened a door that led into a sparse room. The carpet had stains on it and the walls were paper thin. She sat down on the bed before fully flopping onto her back. The ceiling had yellow spots. When she had first come into Talla she had stayed here for almost a year. This still felt like her room. She continued to stare up at the ceiling and after a while sleep overtook her.

* * *

_Mayer tried to move slowly across the bed. The mattress wiggled and he froze looking back to see Kel stirring. She had been having trouble sleeping and he didn't want her to wake up on account of him. Her balled fist came to her closed eyes, rubbing them. She moved her head, eyes fluttering open, she spotted Mayer. Her hand grabbed his upper arm pulling him back into the bed. She had tugged at him with such force that he was almost on top of her but he held himself up desperate to not crush her huge pregnant belly._

"_No," she whispered sleepily. "It's too early to go yet."_

"_I have to," his voice was low as well. It was just too early to be loud. He brushed hair off her face. "You know the rules. The Order is meeting today."_

"_It's too early," she said again. Mayer rolled onto his side close to her body. The pillow propped up his head. _

_Kel's face showed weariness and tire. Her body had swelled and was not agreeing with her pregnancy. It kept her sick and in bed for most of the time. _

"_Why did I marry you if you don't even stay with me in bed?" She slapped him slightly and he laughed. It was moments like these that he knew he had rubbed off on her. _

_Mayer continued to stroke her hair while studying her. He would never know why she married him. She loved him enough to deal with the many chores given to a royal. She dealt with it never taking it on as mundane work but as a privilege. _

_Mayer heard her slow breathing and knew that she was once again sleeping. Leaning over her he gave her a soft kiss and ran his hand down her stomach. Getting out of bed this time he made sure not to make a peep. _

_The next time Kel woke up she knew it had been a few hours. No movement was in the room and she hoisted herself up and out of bed. Walking or more like waddling to the window she looked up at the sky. Last week it had been a dark grey. The weeks before just grey. Not it was pitch black. The perfect shade of gloom and death. _

_Despite that she could still see Talla going on with its daily duties. She spotted Tobe working with a horse. A smile came to her face and she turned from the window, one hand on her belly. Isobel wasn't in sight so she did the best she could to dress herself which was a feat getting into awkward positions to look respectable and put together. _

_Leaving the room she shared with her husband she passed the solemn faces of the staff. They were friendly but everybody's mind was on other matters. Kel walked slow and steady trying to keep her whale like body from bumping all over the place. One hand skimmed the wall acting as a friend to keep her up right. _

_The hallway kept going and she was on her own with no person in sight. She kept sliding on her feet towards the main hallway hoping she might see Mayer if he had a break. She paused up against the wall and brought in a breath. She was so happy to be pregnant but her body was so tired. _

"_Alright there?" Came out a voice._

_Turning only a bit she noticed a man behind her. She jumped back at the sight of his companion, a large black cat. The beast blinked green eyes at her not making a move towards her. It's pure black fur was slick and standing on all four legs it almost came up to her waist. Whiskers framed its face tail swishing up and down behind it. The animal wasn't ordinary she could tell that immediately. The cat turned its face upward to look at the man as if asking why they had bothered to stop._

"_I could bring you a chair." He continued waiting for her to speak back._

"_No thank you," she found her voice finally looking up from the cat to him._

_The man was silent not moving on or past her. He stared up and down at her and she felt like she was on display. _

"_You must be the famous new wife of my brother that I've been hearing about." He stated._

_It was her turn to do the blinking and staring. The tall man stood with perfect posture, his back straight showing lean muscles. His hair was unkempt and ragged curls ran through it. His eyes were a mix of pure blue and green. Smooth skin was blank on his face._

"_You're Tristan?" She moved forward slightly, her hand was still holding the wall. "Mayer's brother." _

_He bowed his head and Kel continued to stare. She had been in Talla for almost two years. In that time she had toured the entire country, became a princess, and gotten pregnant and gone to countless balls and family events and not once seen the other heir. Of course Mayer had gone out to see him several times throughout the years always riding out to the forest to seek him. She knew that he lived close to the village she had once lived in near Harriet and Roland. He never felt the need to come see his parents or come into the big city. She couldn't imagine a prince of Tortall not being in the public eye. _

_A door banged open and it pulled Kel out of her wonderment. Looking back she could see inside one of the main drawing rooms. A round chestnut table was being vacated as men left it. Mayer came out into the hall and a cheeky grin grew when he saw the two. _

"_A good sight," he told them. "I'm glad you've gotten to meet each other."_

_Tristan smiled at his brother the first sign of any emotion Kel had seen. It wasn't that he hid his emotions as she had once done in the Yamani Islands. It was more that he was closed off. He didn't allow himself to be anything but there. He walked past the two giving Mayer's shoulder a big clap. _

_That was it. Nothing else. No good byes or nice to meet you pleasantries were given. The large cat licked its lips looking at Kel before walking after the man, its hips swaying. _

_Mayer helped Kel down the hall going back the way she had come. They reentered their room and Kel sat down on the edge of her bed wiped out from the short walk. She gave herself a smile thinking about the long hours of training she had endured as a knight and how one massive belly wiped that all away._

"_Did it go well?" Kel asked._

_Mayer nodded. He sat down and took off a boot shaking it to get debris out from the bottom. _

"_Is it nice seeing everybody again?" She continued. "I know the circumstances aren't great but seeing all your childhood friends I think makes life better."_

"_I agree," Mayer looked at her. "I think mother is glad to see Tristan. It's been a while."_

"_Does he ever come?"_

"_No," he shrugged and Kel put a hand on his shoulder. Mayer would never say it but Kel thought she saw a glimpse of sadness and struggle that he always had to pick up the reigns while his younger brother did whatever he wanted living in the forest. Mayer sighed and looked at Kel. "We came to a decision."_

_Kel nodded at him to continue._

"_We have to ride out." _

_Kel nodded sadly. The hormones running through her made her eyes water. It wasn't like as a soldier she was foolish enough to believe that Mayer could stay here forever while the enemy made havoc outside. Rowena was suffocating them with her toxic clouds, using them as prey. The army needed to ride out in order to protect Talla. _

_Mayer fell back onto the bed and looked upward. Kel leaned back and wrapped one arm around him trying to get close to him. She wanted to feel him. Just a simple touch made her feel warm and loved. In return her husband hugged her back leaning his head on hers. Kel's face was tucked into his chest. _

"_It will be fine."_

"_Don't jinx it." she murmured back. _

"_Have you thought of names?"_

"_Yes," she answered._

"_Tell me." _

"_No, it's a surprise._

"_What do you mean it's a surprise?" he bantered back. "Do I not get a say in the matter?"_

"_No," Kel told him. She felt him laugh._

"_Your mother still plans on traveling here?"_

"_Yes," Kel snuggled in closer. She felt so lucky to know that her mother would come see her new family. The queen had actually become close with her. _

"_When do you leave?" Kel asked him. He took a moment to reply to her._

"_Tonight."_

_Kel sighed and closed her eyes breathing him in. The world had stopped these past few months. The skies had changed everything. Bright happy thoughts and feelings didn't come to Talla as quickly anymore. She counted to ten in her head. It soothed her. He was leaving for the good of Talla. He would come back._

…_.._

_Kel was zoned out on her bed. The sheets hadn't been changed or cleaned in two weeks. The pillow that her head was on was wrinkled and yellow water stains appeared on it. Breathe in breath out. Kel heard somebody scuffle just outside the door. Murmuring was heard until somebody thought better than to come in. _

_He was dead. Her husband had been killed._

_Kel turned in the bed the sheets wrapped haphazardly around her legs. The mound of a belly only allowed her to turn on her side. She had ordered Isobel to stop coming and as a result she was in her own grief. Morning came and went. The clouds had left and blue skies won. Talla was safe. Her husband was gone. _

_Kel sat up only when she looked at the clock. It was close to midnight the changing of the shift. People would be too focused to realize the widowed princess was leaving her chambers. Creeping up out of bed she managed to put on a thick cloak to keep her warm in the twilight. _

_Instead of going out the main double door where somebody was sure to be keeping watch, she left using a narrow back tunnel. In the two weeks since news of her death she had been thankful that people had let her mourn in her own way. The only nuisance had been doctors and maids poking in to make sure she was alright in her pregnant state. Even locked away in her room she knew that the castle was keeping a close eye on her wondering now that her husband was gone that she might leave Talla._

_Kel scuffled down the dark tunnel finally coming to another heavily bolted door. On the outside nobody knew it was actually an entrance but rather just thick stone wall. Kel pushed her whole body on it till it gave way and for the first time in weeks she was outside. She needed to breath in fresh air. _

_Kel sneaked around the perimeter of the castle and with a final crouch and duck she made her way deeper into the forest. She was just wondering around. She didn't want to be in her room anymore but she still needed alone time which she knew she wouldn't get inside. _

_The moon was full tonight. Her feet stopped in between green bushes. Knotty trees and their branches overflowed. Kel kept her head tilted back so that she could see the stars. Movement rustled behind and she looked back to see Tristan. It didn't faze her so she went back to her stargazing. _

"_We took a boat when I was a young child to the Yamani Islands." She didn't know why she was talking. "At night we would always look up at the sky. My mother used to tell me the bright lights were angels in the sky." _

_He didn't make a sound so she kept going._

"_I used to think they were the prettiest things in the whole world." She turned to face him realizing he wasn't going to just go away. He was half hidden in the shadows until he took a step forward. "Do you think he's up there?"_

_He nodded after thinking it over. "I think he could be."_

_Kel looked back up again before returning her eyes to him. "Where's your cat?"_

"_Hunting," Tristan moved closer. _

"_How did he become your companion?" she asked._

"_I found him tangled in a blackthorn bush, twisted up so that blood was dripping out of him. I helped free him. He's been with me ever since."_

_Kel wobbled slightly on her heels so he placed a hand to steady her. She brushed it off but he remained by her. "Why do you not come to the castle?"_

_He shrugged not giving an answer. This was the first conversation the two had really had and because of that she didn't want to pester him. She made to turn from him so that she could go deeper into the forest but a pain rocked her back._

"_Alright there?" Tristan held her up so that she didn't sink to the ground in agony._

_Kel couldn't form an answer the pain was so terrible. She felt wetness between her legs and she looked down at herself. She was in labor._

"_We're too far from the castle." She told him. Together they hobbled along him leading. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. It felt like a mile but really only a few steps they landed in a treeless area, a small cottage in view. He took more of her weight so that they could get to the doorstep faster. _

"_I thought that was you," an elderly woman opened the door but stopped at the sight of Kel._

"_Gilly," he nodded his head as a type of salutation. "Can you help?"_

_Without any more questions the door was flung open wider. The woman helped get Kel inside. As if she'd done this a thousand times she helped the pregnant lady into bed and put water on to boil._

"_You always bring me the strangest things." Gilly told Tristan. "She's going to have a baby awfully soon."_

_Gilly came around to Kel's side using cloth to wipe her forehead. "You ready to push?"_

_Kel couldn't think but she did everything that was instructed. Breath. Push. Breath. Push. Tristan held her hand and in the back of her mind she thought this was all wrong. This wasn't how or where she was supposed to be. _

_A cry brought her back down. Gilly stood up from a stool she was sitting on. It was Kel's baby in her hands. She passed it to the mother and Kel stared down at it. It was hers. _

"_There's another one coming." Gilly was back at the stool._

"_Did you know you were having twins?" Tristan looked at her in the bed shocked._

_Kel nodded dizzily, still holding her son. "We didn't tell anyone because the birth was a higher risk. We didn't want anything to happen to one of them." Her voice came out watery. The baby was so small and wrinkled. Its body was red. She threw her head back in pain, pushing._

_Another cry brought her back. Gilly wrapped the second one and stood up. She handed the baby to Tristan. Kel looked up her arms clutching one baby. Her mind went to the story Mayer had told her a long time ago. Tristan had lost his baby years ago along with his wife._

_Now as Kel held her son she watched Tristan, silent and still, his arms holding the baby. Her son was loud and moved widely, hungry for its life to begin. The girl he held though had its eyes open already, just barely though. It looked around and was content. Tristan hadn't looked at Kel once since the baby had been place in his arms. He was mesmerized by her. She had him wrapped around her finger already._

"_Let her hold her daughter." Gilly elbowed him. "You need to go out and send news. It's not every day the Queen gets new grandbabies."_

_Both babies came into Kel's arms and she looked up to thank Gilly. It was a different way to meet somebody new. Tristan must have known she had once been a midwife and it was just luck she had a home close by. _

"_What are the names?" Gilly asked the mother gently. Kel's face was red from exhaustion. She sucked in her breath, it was watery from tears._

_She shook her head thinking about her dead husband. Her hair was matted to her from sweat. "The names were a surprise for him." she sobbed out. They were sad tears, but happiness crept into them. _

**I want to give a big thanks to everybody who has written a review. It's great motivation and I like hearing your thoughts. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Savior Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer- It's not mine**

The carriage rocked back and forth its wheels tumbling over unsteady land and rocks. King Jonathon bumped his head waking him. He was cramped in the moving transportation along with his wife, Raoul, Alanna, and Diane. The friends had sat and discussed everything they could. Every inch of detail they knew about Talla had come up in conversation.

Jon peeked out the window and to his relief the skies were becoming a light grey. Thayet stirred next to him and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The road kept the others from sleeping as well and once again they faced each other in the tight quarters.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Jon asked for their opinion.

"We've been put in a corner." Alanna replied. "Moving into Talla is the only option left."

"But how alarmed are the masses? They've been herded into some Kingdom that honestly we don't even know that much about."

"I trust Kel," Diane piped up. "I know that some think that she doesn't have the best intentions for us now but that's not Kel. She is the protector of the small."

Jon ran the line through his head and squirmed. "The girl who spoke of that do you remember her?"

"Kel brought her back after she defeated Blayce." Alanna observed him. "The young prophet. I believe her name was Irnai."

"Yes," Jon cleared his throat nervously. "I saw her weeks before the raid that killed the town."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Thayet immediately questioned him.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Perhaps because she spoke to me. I was visiting with a Duke and I stopped in New Hope so that my horse could rest. It was a short visit but I saw her there." Jon stopped suddenly taking his time. "She told me that another kingdom's trash is another kingdom's treasure."

The stage coach was quiet. It moved along its path rocking along. Nobody knew how to respond until Thayet kindly looked at him.

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was," he shook his head. "Kel came to me that morning and she spoke out of term yes but I was just as bad. She gave up her shield but it was practically an empty room. I shouldn't have let our argument leave that room. I was not the bigger person."

"We all know that she's special." Raoul twisted his mustache. "It was a shame to lose her as a knight but at least we know that she is safe now."

"I could have found her."

Everybody swiveled to look at Diane. She looked small and tiny crushed into a corner.

She cast her long eyelashes down in an act of shame. "I noticed something about seven years ago. The griffins, their patterns shifted eastward. I thought it was adaptation. That they had moved on for food and shelter. Thinking now I believe they moved closer to Talla. They knew where she was all this time."

A pregnant pause hung in the air after her confession. Raoul started it first; he tried to keep his laughter contained but that only caused him to bend forward spilling it out. The others simply laughed at him.

Raoul tried sitting upward. He wiped away a tear. "That stupid bird."

Finally getting a hold of himself he sat upward noticing the carriage was drawing to a stop. Leaning over one another they all tried to sneak peeks out of the curtained windows. They were one of the last groups to head out of the city making them not quite the caboose on the long train going into Talla. From looking outside they could still tell that they were on the Great Road East. From the window they could see a forest line that they were so close to crossing. Jon looked at the driver who shook his head to say he didn't know why they were stopping.

Jon and the group cautiously stepped out of their vehicle and walked forward to a soldier escorting them. Together they passed into the forest.

"This is it," Alanna spoke breathlessly. "This is Talla."

Looking around while walking with the soldier they noticed the lush forest full of dark greens and shades of brown. The sun shone through the leaves giving the woods a beautiful twinkling glow full of mystery and a feeling of good will.

Raoul stopped in his tracks and let a thought drift into his mind. It felt peaceful and serene here. Everything was in a balance. This was where Kel had come to for a safe haven. She had found something here. Something that caught her and held her on for so long that she never came back to her old life. This was where she would continue. Tortall would never be an option for her again. Strangely Raoul was okay with this. His Kel was happy here and he could tell that from just the few moments that he had been in the Kingdom.

Walking on they passed other wagons and carriages stopped as well. People were starting to get riled up. Curious faces looked down the road. Miles they walked. Jon looked at Thayet pleading her to stop and rest but she refused. Something sinister was moving around ahead and she wouldn't miss the action. Everybody's hands had crept to their waist line lying either on a sword or dagger.

It seemed like they found the root of the problem when they could hear sharp yells and pleas from a group of Tortallans. Rushing forward they tried to find a sense of what was wrong. Abruptly they came to wagon whose front axle had come off. Bags were falling off and the family who owned it as well as people nearby had their own weapons drawn.

Sir Raoul was noticed first as he was the hulking giant always associate with the King's Own. An aged man whose bow was held up wordlessly pointed a finger to the right of him.

He whispered. "It's them," his words were broken up. "The dark people they took me son and Jonny's girl. Got em caught up."

Alanna felt a surge through her body realizing what was happening. This part of the train was missing an escort, mostly likely a soldier got called away to help another group. Knowing this a surprise attack had been perfect. Rowena's soldiers now held civilians hostage.

Quickly assessing the damage the Knights noticed one dark figure in the form of man sitting high up in a tree looking down. It was a scary sight. Only made of magic the soldier had no face what so ever. Eerily it tilted its head peering down at the newly arrived help. It studied them with no eyes. Goose bumps raised along Alanna's arms. Two others were stationed at the base of the wide sprawling tree. A young woman and man were crowding along the tree, their backs pushed against the tree in agony hoping to keep as much a distance as possible from the evil.

Jon inched a dagger out while Diane took her bow up and stretched an arrow through it. Their movements were controlled. There were two Tortallans who they had to protect. They couldn't move in widely with swords hacking away. The air in the thick dense forest was so still a knife could cut it. Diane slowed her breathing thinking of a form she could go into.

Before she could get so far a bone chilling roar filled the air and out of nowhere the black form on the top of the tree was being taken out by a leaping cat. Slinky black fur on a fit feline batted at the man. It had no time to react. It was never expecting such a beast from nature. The cat was soaring through the air, the black form pinned below it. The tree top was high but the black cat landed easily on its feet. Growling and pawing with claws at Rowena's man the black form dissolved bringing up smoke, ruining the soldier.

The woman held hostage openly wept at the sight letting out a blood curdling scream being put through so much trauma. The other two men took steps away from the sight. But the cat wasn't alone. Coming from a branch a man swung down swinging an ax from his hand. The dark soldier barely had time to bring up his razor sharp sword to block the blow. It didn't matter. The human had wanted that reaction as he took his trusty dagger plunging it into the monster. He turned knowing the one cut wasn't enough to kill the thing.

The black cat had moved onto another victim. Growling at the black body he kept the enemy from moving. Rowena's magical soldiers didn't know how to fight against him. Both of her soldiers were busy and knowing this the ax swinging man took the moment to turn swiftly and literally grab the young man captured by the scruff of his neck. He roughly pushed him back towards the aged man. The animal scared his opponent so much that in a swift column he fled upward back to his home of dark clouds.

It was just the two left. Human versus magic. Without looking back he stepped back throwing his ax to his other side and used the free hand to push the girl back to the Tortallans. Sensing defeat the remaining soldier fled as well.

It was silent again in the forest. The match had lasted less than three minutes it was so quick. The animal sat on its hunches waiting for its friend to be done. The man, the hero of the moment, looked down at the ax in his hand and then up to the side spotting the crowd. He panted slightly before quickly regaining composure. Raoul was sure his mouth was hanging wide open in shock. The man took on three magical soldiers by himself and was left without a scratch. It was some of the finest moves he had ever seen somebody do and he wasn't easily impressed.

The warrior stepped forward and they could finally get a proper look at him. Slim build, with lean muscle, eyes framed with long dark lashed, curly black hair, and tall. He walked towards them swaying the ax in his hands. His hand reached out to the boy he just saved. It took the surprised boy a few seconds to realize he was being offed the weapon. He took it.

The first movement he made to the Corus group was a swift tight nod. Greasy curls fell into his eyes which he shook his head to move them. They realized after a beat that he was waiting for them to speak.

"You must be from the Royal Army." Raoul started. "Kel told us that they have the finest fighters."

"Thank you," Jon followed him. "You saved them when we had no idea how to fight them."

The man shrugged not taking compliments easily. He held out a hand though. "Tristan," he shook hands with them.

"There's a village, the first one you get to after entering the border from this side. It's close." He told them. "I think they might want to rest. Tell Rosie I sent you." He spoke this to the aged man who had finally put his bow down. The girl he had saved was being calmed down by fussy old hens. He directed his attention back to Jon and asked how many more were coming through.

"We were one of the last to enter, so I believe that's all of Talla." Jon answered realizing he knew nothing about the man before him. "Rowena's clouds aren't here yet they came."

Tristan nodded grimly. "She's nervous. She's never sent out patrols. A test perhaps." The man felt his pant leg being tugged. A small girl looked up at him.

"He's hungry," her loud childish voice came out. She pointed at the cat.

"That he is," Tristan was kind towards the girl. "But what about you. Have you had enough food?"

She nodded, biting in her lower lip. Her eyes were saucers staring up at him. "Mama fed me." she explained to him.

The older man took a step forward. It was his daughter. "You saved my son." His voice was gravelly. "Please we don't have much but my little one believes your cat deserves a token. We have a spare chicken that would have to be eaten soon anyway. Please feed your great animal with it, unless of course you would take it."

Tristan looked back at Blackthorn. He was indeed licking his lips eying up the feathered bird. Looking back down though he saw the young girl. She was just skin and bones. He refused but the girl went back to tugging his pant leg.

"But mister your kitty saved me brother." She held onto some type of lovey. It looked like a bear made of spare fabric and soft stuffing. "The chicken will feed her."

Tristan once again looked down and nodded realizing that it would do more hurt than good to refuse the gift. It was proven when the girl squealed and ran back to her mother to tell her the news which she already had heard. The chicken was passed to Tristan, feathers dropping everywhere, bending down he set the bird down. It walked off. The large cat trailed it like a game.

"Your gift will not go unforgotten as well as your kindness." Tristan looked into the eyes of the man as well as the girl.

Now that the danger had passed the train had begun to move forward again. Jon appraised the young man. He was young but he had a type of understanding about people. Tristan tipped his head to the knights and turned his back to them making way after his companion.

Not stopping but only slowing down he turned back and looked directly at Jon.

"Your son passed through just last night King Jonathon." They were all taken back as no information about them had been given out. "One thing you will learn is we Tallan's are observant." And with that the young man left them with shocked faces. Alanna was sure she saw the gold glint of a coin being tossed without notice onto the broken wagon. He was paying for the chicken.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Owen asked for the hundredth time.

"No," they collectively groaned. Seaver looked over at Kel to make sure that they were indeed not there yet. He saw a small smile as she shook her head. She had always found Owen lovable.

"Almost," it was getting easier for her to talk to them. Tension was slowly easing away as they all got more comfortable with each other and their surroundings. Trotting along they moved forward winding around trees. Neal noticed just a few grey clouds entering the horizon.

"But where are we?" Owen whined.

"In the forest," Dom replied drily.

"He should be somewhere around here." Kel said. Gentle stopped moving and she looked up at the tall trees. High above them branches winged out. She whistled and they all looked at her as she did so. They waited to see what she was doing.

A gentle breeze blew in. Nothing happened. Kel moved forward and the others followed looking at her strangely. What had been the point of that?

Only moving several yards ahead she stopped once more. She whistled and the wind pushed the sound forward. It was silent as they waited. Neal's horse neighed and its ears perked up. Stretching their ears they heard a similar whistle come back like a signal.

Grinning wolfishly Kel clicked her heels and they rode in the direction the noise had come from. Leading them through the forest she stopped short and tilted her head backwards to look up. Raising a hand to block the bright sun's light from hurting her eyes squinted. Following suit the others looked up.

Hundreds of feet up in the air a man stood on a single skinny branch. He held onto nothing keeping his own balance. They couldn't get a clear view of him.

"May I introduce," Kel explained to them. "Arthur Archer."

"Arthur Archer," Neal's voice held a slight mocking tone.

She ignored it but called out to the man. "Come down," they could see she was happy to see the man.

Swiftly the man jumped from branch to branch finally jumping nimbly on his feet. He had a smile on his face and his cheery and likableness was clear. Short reddish brown hair glinted in the correct light. Big brown eyes held his face which was dotted with a multitude of freckles. He was a soldier but he wasn't built like one. His clothes were brown and green to hide him in the tree tops. No muscles were apparent he was a twig. A bow and arrow were the only things on him, slung on his back.

"Keladry," he bowed deeply. "What an honor it is to see you." He brought himself back up and stared at the men with her. He was open to meeting them prepared to like them already.

She made introductions. He shook hands with each one of them.

"Archer is the royal huntsmen of Talla," Kel told them. "And the head of the archers. Because of our dense forest regions the bow and arrow is the most respected weapon as well as useful."

Neal sat back in his seat. She had used the word our and he took note of it. She really was at home here.

"A fine lot you have." Archer was below them as everybody else was sitting higher on their mounts. "Unfortunate the circumstances. News of the Corus attack came about shortly after it occurred. Roland will be missed. Suppose Will can handle it though."

"He'll have to," Kel replied darkly. They started walking slowly on the same trail they had been on. As the two caught up on news the others felt just slightly out of place.

"Did you find him?" For just a moment Archer's cheery disposition slipped away.

Kel nodded. They took a bend and stopped seeing a horse grazing a head. Archer walked forward. Climbing onto his horse he joined them.

Archer spoke to the men and Kel. "We're picking up the others then?" he looked at Kel who nodded. He addressed the men. "Baron's home is just north about three miles from here. He keeps our troops fit and ready."

He faced Kel once more. "Elric had a nasty tumble off his bucking horse. So bad they had to get Gilly out there."

Neal was studying Kel and he noticed her hands grasp the reigns tighter as if squeezing out her emotions. She coolly replied to the archer. Owen started to chat away and Roald and Seaver joined in. The three had done a better job of being open and welcoming to Talla.

Startling Neal noticed the trees thinning. Green grass and dark soil turned into acres of dry fields. It looked like wheat fields perhaps or some other crop. It was such a stark contrast to the dewy nature they had just been in.

The ground held indents where tents had once been. Old campfires had gone cold.

"The army is housed most of the time on these grounds." Kel noticed them staring. "Because of the war though our army can't be housed in one place. The soldiers have dispersed into the forest waiting for instructions."

"If you're in the Order then you're in the Royal Army." Owen began his question to Arthur Archer. "So did the army train you?"

Archer thought it was a good question. "Some," he admitted. "But I lead a different path. Mithros gave my family the gift of hunting with a bow. Before being a soldier of the army or a member of the Order I'm the huntsman. I must make sure Talla is feed and the archers are prepared to defend. My tasks differ as do many of the Order members."

His horse slowed his pace so that Archer moved inward, the center of the group so he could talk evenly to everybody. "For instance Baron grew up watching his father train the Royal Army, his path was and now is to run most of it. We are different but we come together when the Order convenes as one."

They digested this information.

"What about the others," Merric grunted out. It was the first time he had spoken today. "What do they do?"

Arthur thought about it. "Well the King's heirs obviously have royal responsibilities." His eyes flicked over to Kel. "Our other member is a bit more tricky." He shrugged letting them know that he just couldn't explain.

Moving through the open fields a large stone house came into view. House put it mildly. It was made of yellow stone and brick. Large and square it was more like a fortress. Four tours made the four corners of the house. It was so open standing alone in the field. The wind had picked up more as they came closer. Archer leaned back looking at Kel.

Nobody was quite sure what they were waiting until Kel swung one leg over her horse and dropped to the ground. "I'll get him," she muttered.

"Be nice," Archer called after her. The others looked at him. "Let's just say Baron and Kel don't get along very well."

Kel hurried inside the house. Baron didn't keep any staff on at the house he liked solitude to a degree as his home was usually bustling with soldiers. There was no courtyard and the front hallway was massive and open. Looking around she noticed nothing. The house was so huge she hoped she would find him soon. It would take days just to search the oversized house. She made quick checks of his usual spots. Not in the kitchen, the library, or his rooms. Kel decided she needed to check the stables to see if his horse was there.

The gray wooded stable was situated behind the yellow building. Kel made her way and before she was even inside the other structure she could hear Baron's voice.

He was panting and making crude remarks. A woman's loud breathing could be heard. Kel balled her fists before marching straight into the barn. A pile of hay was being used as a mattress and Kel leaned over them. It took a moment to see her shadow but finally the man looked up seeing her.

Giving a cheeky grin he looked unashamed at his doing.

"Really show the girl some respect." Kel turned on her heel and started back to her own horse. "I mean a stable really?"

Her legs made long strides trying to get back to her friends. It was on the other side stretched far. After a few minutes she heard movement behind her and she didn't have to look back to make sure he was following her his horse with him.

"Afternoon Kel," he tucked in his shirt. "Lovely visit."

Kel shook her head trying to stop herself. "Sorry to interrupt your lovely time. Oh and by the way my lovely maid Isobel is doing just fine." She ignored him the rest of the way letting the remark bite and sting at him.

Neal could easily see the frosty side of Kel as she once again mounted Gentle. Baron gave a nod as a hello to the boys and mounted his own horse. They were off again.

"Now what?" Owen asked.

"We only have one more stop to make and then we'll stop for the night." Kel told him. "Just a half a mile."

"Oh Gods no," Baron had an arrogant voice. "Not him. Can't he just make it up there on his own?"

Kel didn't respond. It was clear she didn't like in any way this man. True to her word after an easy half a mile they stopped.

The scenery had changed once again. It was more forestry but a stream cut through solid gray rocks. Caves were hidden and tucked away. A rushing waterfall could be heard.

"You sure it's this one?" Archer asked her. They had stopped outside of a large cave, its darkness reaching a long way back. Kel nodded.

"I swear to Mithros he wasn't this much of a freak when we were younger." Baron sat back in his saddle rolling his eyes.

Archer tried to kick him but his horse moved making his foot slightly off. He felt the need to explain to the others. "Death is unusual. As a child we used to swim in a particular river with a bunch of rocks that we would jump off of. One day when we were about seven he slipped while jumping." He paused to think about how he could explain it. "We dragged him out of the water but his heart stopped. He died. Seven minutes later he took a breath."

The others curiously looked at him.

"So you call him Death?" Neal asked.

Baron shrugged. "He used to have a name. We just don't remember it. Watch him though. He's a weird fellow."

Like he knew they were talking about him a man stepped forward from the dark cave. Clouds had started to cover the sun but it was still light enough to see him clearly.

He was ordinary like any other man. Sun bleached hair had slight curls to him. Pale skin with flushed cheeks made him handsome. Until you saw his eyes. It was Merric who first moved back the others noticing soon after. Death's eyes were a glossy wet black. No white, rim of color, or pupil. His oval almond eyes were just black.

"Nice night," his voice gave nothing away. He acted normal yet he knew that his eyes turned people from him. "I suppose it would be nice to ride into the capital with you."

A horse moved up behind him. The entire affair was strange.

"Is he blind?" Owen asked Archer.

He shook his head. "When he woke up after taking his first breath of air his eyes changed."

"Are you well?" Kel asked him making pleasantries.

"Very," he started to climb onto his horse. "I see everybody but Tristan is here. There is a nice area for a campsite just a quarter of a mile from here. I would offer my cave for tonight but this one is a bit damp."

The Tortallans didn't have time to process everything. They just took it in and realized that Death was a part of the group as well as a member of the Order. That alone meant his position called for respect odd eyes or not.

"What about the final member of the Order?" Owen counted on his fingers. "We're missing one."

"The final member will be at the capital." Kel spoke up. Those from Talla stayed silent. "Tomorrow we will be there."

So they went along, their horse's hooves crunching on fallen leaves. Neal, Dom, Seaver, Owen, Merric and Owen didn't know it but four out of five of the Order members were already there.

**And so the Order has been assembled! Thank you so much for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Savior Ch. 12 (On a side note I can't believe this story has come so far. Thanks for the support)**

**Disclaimer- Not mine.**

**Flashbacks in italics**

* * *

"_Wake up," his breath tickled her ear._

_Gargling her words she slowly turned onto her back rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Pushing brown hair out of her face she looked up to see Mayer who had climbed up onto her bed and was leaning over her._

_She pushed him back slightly so he tumbled unsteadily until he caught himself. "Are you even supposed to be in here?"_

_They were in the royal castle. She had just been introduced to his parents a few days ago. Light from the sun was just now streaming in from the window. She was afraid it wouldn't be proper to have him in her room. _

"_It's my castle," he reassured._

_Swatting him in reply, "It's not yours. It's your parents."_

"_Same thing," he grinned down at her. "Now get up." He rolled her back onto her back when she tried to go back to sleep. Looking down at her he couldn't resist leaning over and taking her lips with his. She pushed him away flushed and nervous. It wasn't proper and she felt all eyes on her in the castle. He found her nervousness amusing. He half picked her up so she knew he meant business about getting up._

_Kel finally got up and dressed making him turn away from her. Leaving the room she shyly took his hand realizing that she had become a lot more affectionate. He had a way of making her feel light and giddy. She asked herself several times a day how just one person could change her so much. It almost scared her and deep down she wanted to speak to her mother about it but surprisingly she also wanted to speak to Sir Raoul. Did he feel like Buri made him into a different person for the better? The questions swirled constantly in her mind._

_He took her out of the castle. The large castle was a master piece itself. Made out of beautiful smooth gray stones accented with the great Tallan woodwork. They found themselves in a meadow that on closer inspection looked like it was used as a practice yard. _

_He grinned boyishly at her. "I want to see what the great Lady Knight can do."_

_Kel dug her toe into the ground shrugging her shoulders. _

"_Come on," he threw a spear at her which she caught. "You were probably the best warrior they had."_

"_It wasn't like that," she spoke quietly. _

"_I bet it was," he admonished her. "Now show me what you can do."_

_Before he had finished the sentence he found himself on his ass. He looked up at her shocked._

_She let a small grin play on her face and once again shrugged. "I can play with the boys."_

_He let out barking laughter before jumping up and grabbing her by the waist. He was intoxicated with her. He just couldn't keep away from her heart or body. She allowed a few tickles and brief sloppy kisses on her cheeks before she stopped him. Maids watching from an open passage way that led from one part of the castle to the laundry section scurried along knowing they had been spotted gawking._

_He noticed her uneasiness and kept her tucked in close to him but he brought a spear up to their chests as if practicing just to look a bit more innocent. "They're fascinated with you."_

"_I don't know why." She was accustomed to being talked about as a Lady Knight but not as a serious relationship to a prince. It was new territory for her._

"_Because they want to know the answer."_

_She tried to elbow him but he just pulled her tighter into his chest. An overwhelming feeling arose in her when she felt his solid body that she loved. _

"_They want to know if you've said yes to Me." he whispered in her ear._

_Roland had told her the truth about marrying him. Even before then she felt doubts. She wasn't princess material. Definitely not queen material. And having the potential to rule an entire kingdom? No. It just wasn't meant for her. _

"_Are you scared?" she tilted her head to look at him. "Does your future scare you?"_

_They leaned a little with the spear still to them. "I've always known that's what I will do. I'll be honored if Talla takes me for their king."_

_The wind swayed and the trees blew right bending with the air. It had a chilly undertone. Kel looked at the spear in her palm and felt the pit of her stomach go into knots. She just couldn't see herself being a royal. Talla was different with less of a flaunting high strung court than Tortall but being a royal was a big task none the less. _

"_I can't," she mumbled so softly but he still heard her. With his chin he smoothed back some of her soft hair and kissed the back of her head. She wilted into him. He understood he was asking a lot from her. _

"_Even if you don't I'll still love you." He meant it. _

_And that's when Kel turned around. He was asking nothing of her. Her entire life she had always been asked or told to do. She had to be docile in Yamani Islands learning a new culture. She had to force her parents to see that her dream really was to be a knight. She had to prove to an entire kingdom that she was man enough to be a leader. Under King Jonathon she had to take his orders and live up to them. As the months had gone by in Talla she had changed. Kel needed unconditional love and she just found it. _

_Turning in his arms the spear dropped. Cupping his face she kissed him in a way that made him blush. He had to pull away to understand what she was doing. _

"_I want my family there." She looked him square in the eye. "Tobe, mama, papa, everybody, but just family, maybe some of your close friends. Under our tree, I want to get married under our tree." She continued to stare seeing if this was okay. It was._

* * *

It was the whispering that woke Owen. Like a true soldier he stayed perfectly still just listening. It was low muffled tones he kept hearing. He swatted at Merric who was cat napping beside him. with a grunt the redhead turned to him as if to say what in Mithro's name are you doing?

Owen signaled that he heard something and Merric nodded understanding. He poked Seaver and so on alerting all the men. Owen rose from his bed pallet and realized that the campsite the men were occupying was surprisingly empty. Kel was nowhere to be seen. The Order was gone. The fire they had started earlier in the evening had gone out not even leaving a trace of smoke.

Making sure he had a dagger on him Neal took lead to where the sounds were coming. It was eerie to be in a strange forest with creators they may not know be hiding in. A slight breeze made the leaves rustle together. The moon was a full circle green. The stars illuminated the dark black navy sky. They took several steps further expecting an attack when the sounds became clearer.

"Dolt," it was the voice of Baron. Confused at first Neal and Owen stepped into a clearing with Death, Baron, and Archer trying to make another fire. Baron was speaking to Archer using rather rude language that Archer just ignored.

"I think I actually have to agree with Baron on this," Death agreed. "You simply are not cut out to make a fire."

Arthur snorted and threw up his hands. "Fine," he stood up. Nobody had noticed the others come approach them. "It I'm not up to par with your wood burning skills than I shall procure the snack."

"Procure," Baron stretched out the words letting his lips rise into an O as he made fun of his friend. "Such large and pretty words you use."

"You could take note and widen your own vocabulary," Death jibed at Baron.

The man looked offended but saved a comeback as he was the first to spot the knights from Tortall. "My, my, who do we have here?"

"I told you to be quieter," Death admonished. "We've woken them up."

"Loud mouth," Archer pointed the blame at Baron.

"Excuse me?" Baron deadpanned. "I'm sorry I grew upset with your lack of knowledge on building a fire which caused me to loudly call you a dolt."

"And a trollop," Archer sniffed as if he was really offended.

"Uh," Dom didn't know what to say. Suddenly a smile grew broad on his face. They were boys after his own heart. "A midnight snack under the moon?"

"Love it," Owen joined in. "What do we need to do?"

"Just be quiet because we don't want to wake up Kel," Death warned.

"Somebody can get this fire started," Baron wasn't going to get his hands dirty. "Archer's going to go get some fish. Somebody can go with him to keep him company. Keep him from falling in the river."

It was agreed upon that Dom was the best at making quick fires and the group started to merrily chat. Merric followed Archer to the river and the others chatted.

"You know Kel wasn't at the campsite," Owen told everyone.

While this made the other uneasy it didn't seem to bother anybody else. Baron just shrugged while Death sat blinking with his unusual eyes.

"Good," Baron nodded. "We don't have to share our food with her."

* * *

"I like this river," Archer talked over his shoulder with easy conversation to Merric who was following behind him.

"You've only brought a bow," Merric pointed out.

Archer nodded not thinking anything of it. "I heard from your friend Owen that you're a good archer."

"Owen talks too much," Merric was sullen. Arthur ignored this and went on.

"He talks a lot but he praises even more. Says you're one of Tortall's finest commanders. That the men really respect you."

Merric didn't reply but he didn't have to. They had reached the river which could almost be taken for just a stream. He didn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't seeing Archer stand at the edge of the water and use his bow and arrow to pierce fish. He bent down and picked up the scaly animal taking a cloth bag out of his back pocket. He put the fish in it.

"How'd you do that?" Merric asked with curiosity. It was the first time his voice had really changed. The entire trip he had been moody bordering on anger but now as he spoke it was with alarming surprise. He was impressed.

Archer shrugged letting another arrow go. The water splashed just slightly but he had another prize to add to the bag. He didn't mean to act indifferent but archery was his gift. He didn't like to be smug about it or dwell on the fact that it was a gift from Mithros. He had just always been good with a bow and arrow. He had never missed not once. Well once but it was a fated arrow.

The bag filled quickly and then he looked back to the redhead. "Would you like to try?"

Merric looked at him in disbelief. He shook his head knowing it would just be a waste of arrows. "I would need a griffin feather on my arrow to make such a shot."

"Griffin," the word was repeated. "Funny that you mention that."

"What?" Merric didn't understand. Archer shrugged not willing to explain.

"Shall we head back?" he slung the bag of fish over his shoulders.

"I guess."

"Don't sound so excited."

Merric didn't reply. They walked back into the deep forest in silence. He didn't know why but abruptly it just came out of his mind. "I wasn't always the best guy around."

Archer stopped for just a second. "I don't think anybody here has ever been the best guy. Perfection is a goal always just a step out of reach."

Merric stopped. "For years I copied Kel. It's from watching her that I became a good squad leader and that from there I went on climbing the ladder. I didn't always understand the men I was around and I would go so far as to say I thought being a noble was better than their commoner status. It's Kel that changed that. I feel like I went through so much training to become a knight but all the best lessons I learned came from her."

Archer was silent during the outburst. He turned to face he man as they stopped walking.

"You feel like she abandoned you."

Merric was quiet like a stone. He shrugged just the slightest. "She left us all. She was the thing that kept us all tied together. You don't realize who the string is until it's all unraveled. I hate that there all these good knights and royals who want the best interests for Tortall but the one person who gave up their right to protect our kingdom is the same one that is supposedly going to save us."

"Do you not want our help?"

"We need your help," Merric admitted. He wanted to go on Archer could tell but suddenly he stopped himself. He needed to suck it up. He brushed past the other man ready to march back to the camp fire.

"Merric," Arthur Archer called out after him. "It's always hard living in another's shadow."

The red head stopped again and looked back at the other ginger. He nodded and in silence they went back to the camp fire. Merric felt better though knowing that at least somebody else understood how he was feeling. It made him relax a little as they all bonded over smoked fish.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kel called over her shoulder. The horses stopped and she looked back. It's less than a mile to the capital.

"I'm more than ready," Owen grunted. He was tired off all this horse riding. "Let's see this nice capital of yours."

After only a few more paces on their horses the knights from Tortall noticed the tree line thinning. Then they entered the gate and they were officially in the capital of Talla. It was beautiful. Stone and wood work created bridges and shops. Flags waved proudly.

It hit Neal first. As he looked up at the new sight in front of him. This was the place Kel called home now. And he didn't even know yet that one day she would rule it.

* * *

** Thank you guys for reading. It would mean so much if you could just take two seconds to tell me what you think. I really love the feedback and I like hearing your ideas! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Savior Ch. 13**

**Disclaimer-not mine**

**I suck. I know. I'm sorry for letting this story kind of fall to the side but university just sucked the life out of me but I really want to set the goal of updating regularly from now on. I'm quite excited for this chapter as it some big things happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is incredible."

"It's incredible I haven't throttled you yet," Neal muttered under his breath. Louder he spoke to Owen. "Please do widen your vocabulary. You've repeated the word incredible a bit too much."

"More than a bit too much," the prince of Tortall agreed.

The men were walking through the streets of Talla. Kel had hurried off to the castle leaving the excuse of a meeting in the King's court behind. The men had left their horses in the royal stables while servants had hurried to carry their bags to the rooms they were staying at. Merric who had become friendlier with Archer had noted that he could use a seamstress for help with a hole in his favorite trousers. The red headed Tallan was quick to mention the best seamstress in town.

Together in a group they took in an entirely new kingdom. Before this point the men from Tortall had really only seen the forest culture of Talla. This was very different though. The forest had been green, lush, but also quiet with a simplistic natural beauty. The city of Talla was buzzing with activity. It was built in a circle with the royal palace housed in the middle. The farther you walked outward the greener and calmer it got. Inward though the city was full of working merchants. Streets criss crossed with vendors and stores bustling with workers and patrons. Carriages weren't rampant because of how narrow they streets were. Smooth stones were inset in dusty dirt that would kick up when a pack of people were rushing in the road. The stores and apartments housing families that lined the sides of streets stood high above them. Bridge ways connected the buildings casting shadows on parts of the roads.

"Wonderful. Spectacular. Truly magnificent," Owen showed Neal that he had a wide vocabulary.

"Enough Owen," Dom told him.

"Forest and city people are so different. Do the two cultures clash ever?" Merric asked Arthur.

"Of course sometimes they do," Arthur looked over at him. "But I would imagine it's the same in Tortall. In Talla though almost all city folk come from the forest so extended family is often still living in a forest village."

Arthur stopped at a store that was tucked into a street corner. He opened the door and led the way inside. A bell tinkled and a middle aged woman looked up from the wooden rocking chair she was sitting in. A garment was in her hand and fine lines around her eyes gave away the story that she was a woman who squinted at hem and seam lines daily. Her face lighted up when she saw who was in her doorway.

"Arthur Archer," she put down the garment and wrapped her hands around the man. She was plump and grandmotherly. Her voice was sweet to match.

"Miss Maberly," Archer smiled down at her. He waved his hand over to the men beside him. "May I introduce you to my new friends from Tortall."

Maberly stood and stared at the men. She finally took one step towards them and her hand reached up and grabbed a shoulder. It was Neal's.

"My father used to tell me stories about Tortall. I never thought I would be blessed enough by the Gods to see anyone outside our borders." Her voice held amazement.

Neal looked at the woman who was attached to the hand that held his shoulder. Something in him moved. Emotions bubbled up. These people were welcoming in foreigners. There were people in Talla who had never seen a human from the outside. They willingly opened up their gates when they didn't have to help them.

"My friend Merric," Arthur slapped his hand on Mer's back. "Has a hole in one of his favorite trousers. Could you please help him?"

"Of course," Maberly held her hands out for the pants. "Easy peasy. Let me just get a few things."

"Please don't make them a priority." Merric told the woman. "I would just appreciate if at some point I could have them back hole free."

"Dear," Maberly looked up at him. "I can have them back to you by the time I open my doors for business tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Merric smiled gratefully.

The exchange was interrupted by the tinkling of the bell above the door. A slim woman with long brown hair walked in stopping in surprise when she noticed the crowd in the store.

Archer smiled immediately and bowed. The woman relaxed slightly at the sight of him.

"My lady Isobel," he addressed her.

Maberly obviously knew her as well and started to immediately coo over her. "My deary, what can I help you with today?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Isobel started. "But the young mistress has ruined the dress she wanted to wear tonight to impress her uncle."

Maberly instantly hurried over to the young woman and took the small dress out of her hands. It was child sized and had a stain and rip.

"I thought asking you to use your special soaps would be better than asking Gretchen down in laundry. These past couple of days have been so busy that-"

Maberly cut her off. "Of course my dear. And you are in luck. Gilly just delivered a new batch of soap. Now I suspect you are just as busy if not more than any other person in that palace. Scurry off and I'll get Morgan to run it back up to you within the hour."

"Thank you," Isobel squeezed the older woman's hand. "Mithros truly blessed us all with your sewing skills."

"And he blessed me with a useful skill at that," Maberly ushered the maid to the door. Isobel turned back and curtsied but was rushed off by the words, "Save your formalities for someone more special and deserving."

When the shop owner returned the room suddenly seemed so quiet. Out of nowhere Maberly's hands swiped at Archer startling everybody else.

"Ow," he played it up. "I didn't do anything."

"You know what you did," Maberly seemed like a very loving person just from the few moments that Neal had seen her but a hint of anger and frustration could be heard in her voice. "Thank Mithros that girl has a mistress as wonderful as she does. Her father does not even look at her anymore."

"I can't control my friends all the time," Archer defended himself.

"Instead you let Baron wreck lives." Marberly suddenly remembered she had other guests and returned a smile to her face. "Don't worry. These pants will be as good as new."

They all tumbled out of the shop back onto the busy street.

* * *

"This is it," Alanna looked at Raoul. He was one of her oldest friends. Never did she ever think a journey like this would be undertaken.

"Aye," he took it with her. They stood with Daine, Gary and the King and Queen. Together they stood on the edge of the capital of Talla.

Wyldon walked up and exchanged formalities with his superiors and equals. "Lord, the body of Roland passed through early this morning. Arrangements have been made tonight for his funeral. I don't know how it is performed but from just some of the things I've heard we Tortallans will be limited in the city out of respect."

"Limited," Thayet mentioned immediately. "That does not sound very welcoming."

"Perhaps," Daine tried to appease her. "We have to realize that they lost a very important and respected leader to an enemy that has taken so much from them already. They must grieve and while they do want us here they need to make sure they give Roland a proper send off."

The King nodded at this and opened his mouth ready to add to her statement when he was cut off by Brooke approaching them.

"It seems what I'm about to tell you, you have already come to understand." He walked closer to the group. "I have just come from the castle. Come," he stretched his hands out. "Take your first steps into the city. I promise it won't bite."

Fearless Alanna was of course the first to step into the official city lines.

"He's right it wasn't so bad," she joked to the rest of the group who followed closely behind. She went on. "Imagine. The history that is happening in this moment."

"You sound more and more like your father every day Alanna." Raoul smiled.

As they continued to move around the air around them changed. The calm forest had been left behind and the city burst with new arrivals. Marvels from both Talla and Tortall could be heard as each studied each other. It created a frenzy.

"I was hoping your highness," Brooke looked at Jonathon. "That I may speak to you."

"You may but I think that in this moment we should drop the pretenses and just go ahead and save privet conversations. They will only be repeated to my close advisors." At this phrase he waved his hand at the friends around him. "Please tell me whatever you need to in their presence."

Brooke nodded tightly with a serious expression. "I thought that might be the case. Well then I will begin by elaborating on what Lord Wyldon was speaking of. Like I just said I have come from a meeting in the royal castle where final preparations for the burial will be held. Now ordinarily Talla would do a right proper sendoff but with all that is going on the decision was made to just put his body to rest. You will notice as you travel through the city that black sheets have been put out to mourn his death. Please take note of the feelings surrounding his death."

Brooke took a moment to catch his breath and look into the eyes of each member in front of him. "This brings me to a transition in the conversation. Roland's death is the biggest since the death of our first heir to the throne. It has come to my attention that you discovered this information by the unfortunate placement of letters that were not meant to be included with the other documents given to you. I apologize realizing that this news would bring you much discomfort in an already nerve wracking time."

"Your King is dying."

"Yes," Brooke looked sorrowful. "In the same meeting where we finalized Roland's burial we discussed what information we could give you on this matter. It was decided that you will not be able to know of the choice about the future heir. In the days coming forth we ask you to accept the apology of not being allowed to stay in the castle."

There was a pregnant pause until the good humored Raoul stepped up to the plate.

"Well I've stayed in worse places than some tents in Talla."

"Yes," Jon stood calculating. "My concern is this heir. How bad is the King?"

Brooke took a full two minutes before saying anything. "He has led a very long and full life. He will be missed greatly when he soon passes."

"Your country is going through some very big hardships." Alanna mentioned.

"Yes Lady Knight," Brooke said solemnly. They continued to talk while an odd pinching feeling continued to make its presence known. Something ominous was occurring. Something big was going to happen. Who knew if it was for the good of Tortall or for the bad.

* * *

"Tobe," Kel called out to her son. She hurried, no raced, over to him. He was so tall now and while he was lean and toned she couldn't help but feel the bittersweet happiness knowing that he was growing into his manhood. She attached herself to his arm as he grinned lopsided, peering down at her. His cheeks turned slightly pink knowing she was going to make a big deal about the next part. "I told you that I wouldn't let a war stop us from celebrating your birthday."

"Aw, Kel," he always went back and forth between using her real name and the word that she had grown to love hearing him say: mother. Tobe bent his head down the blush creeping up his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. "We can't make this into the big deal you want it to be. Not with way things are now."

"Nonsense," Kel tugged on his arm as they moved through the green grass. "It is because of that that we have to make this a big deal. We must celebrate as a family."

"Roland is being buried today," he fidgeted with a brown cap on his head.

"And he would want you to enjoy your life," Kel was absolutely sure about that. "Just a family dinner at the least."

"Mother," he groaned throwing his head back.

"Oh please," she laughed. "This is not painful in the least."

"Says you," he smiled.

"Mother," the yell filled the courtyard. Bending down with the biggest grin in the world Kel's daughter ran to her. They hugged and hugged.

"Mama," Aribell leaned back slightly. "Tobe will not say that it is his birthday."

Kel gasped. "How dare he? Now tell me Bell where is your mischievous brother?"

* * *

Neal kicked at a rock on the road. Dust flew up at him but he refused to acknowledge it. He had taken the time to really explore the city on his own. He didn't want the others breathing down his back as he took special care to look in the small crooks and crannies of Talla. The others would make fun of him for sure but as a squire under Alanna he had been trained to take special care to look at details that others would probably not. And he especially had taken the time to check out several local hospitals. They had passed his test.

He didn't know if that fact bothered him or not. He and Kel had gotten in a few tense words on the horse ride here and a great barrier was still between them. At one time Neal had felt like Mithros had thrown him and Kel together. But Kel had chosen such a different path of life that Neal couldn't grasp the new Kel that was now standing in front of him. Talla was a good country.

Neal continued to walk down the path with his head down in thought. He recognized the green pastures that the dust road had turned to. They led to the stables. He was thinking so hard that he jumped more than he would have at the movement of a body falling. A loud thump could be heard and almost felt. He was alarmed to realize that it was just a boy no more than six lying on the ground.

"Are you okay," Neal's gentle hands went to inspect the child. A small hand slapped his own.

"Oy," the boy popped back up. "Keep those to yourself."

"How rude to refuse the help of another's." Neal could already tell that the boy was strong headed and probably too much like himself.

"But that's the thing," the boy started walking and Neal looked down at him. He had soft brown hair with freckles dotting his noise. "I have to do things on my own."

The knight took note of the kid's words before coming back with his own reply. "Says who?"

"Says me," the child put bluntly. "My father was known for being brave and courageous and my mother does things on her own all the time. And then there is my uncle and he lives out in the forest all on his own. And now there all helping the war that's coming and I figure…well I figure," he took a moment to let his thoughts catch up as he kicked through the grass in a child's walk across a pasture. "That I've got to do things on my own if I want to earn my keep around here."

"That sounds very brave of you," And smart Neal thought. "But having your mother and father help you until you're old and strong enough to do something's is also smart."

"Nah," the boy shrugged his shoulders. "My da is dead. Never met him."

"I'm sorry," Neal was. "Your mother must be a strong woman."

"She is," the boy shrugged again and then looked back up at Neal. He really was very old for his age. "Do you have a family?"

"I do," Neal said proudly. "But they are in the Yamani Islands because it is safer for my wife to be with her family."

"Oh," the boy shrugged. The stables were coming into view. They walked in silence and Neal found that it wasn't uncomfortable. Neal liked this kid. There was just something about him.

"My name is Neal," he said and he was about to ask the child's name but a commotion stopped them. It was something that Neal knew very well because of his time as a soldier. Walking closer the snide comments directed at one young man became more apparent. He came to a stop beside Seaver and Owen. His other friends were scattered around the stable and Dom gave him a small nod. They may have to intervene. But somebody else got there first.

"Leave my brother alone," a girl flew out from nowhere into the hands of her brother.

"Aribell," the young man spoke out.

At the sound of his voice Neal almost fell to the ground. It wasn't until hearing the man speak did Neal realize that the young beaten boy he had once found with Kel was now all grown up and standing in front of him.

"Tobe," Dom also figured it out.

"I said leave him alone," the girl yelled out at a Tallan. The man backed away suddenly before shrugging trying to save face.

"Bell," Tobe had the young girl in his arms. "You shouldn't be here."

"Tobe," Owen also said the name while taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry we have to go," Tobe tipped his hat before curtly and awkwardly turning on his heel walking away. The girl had her arms wrapped around her necks. She was beautiful with a fully freckled face and huge brown eyes. Long dark brunette hair had just one or two streaks of sun lightened color. She stared at Neal and his friends and her eyes went wide when she spotted her twin brother. She waved and motioned for him to come along.

Neal brought his head down to stare flabbergasted at the boy.

The child's shoulders wiggled up and down before he brought his eyes up to Neal's. He held his hand out to him. Neal lightly took it the shock too much for him. "I'm Griffin, sorry I gotta go."

And with that the boy ran off after his siblings. The others stared at them. All of their mouths were open but nobody could utter a single syllable. They just stood watching Kel's family walk away.

* * *

"Isobel," Aribell's voice dragged the name out. She was sitting at her mother's fancy vanity table. Kel walked into the room wearing a formal but simple dress.

"Don't yell at Isobel like that," she reprimanded. Kel hoped that Isobel knew how much she appreciated all that she did for her family. She walked up behind her daughter and placed a hand on Bell's back. "Come. We're going to be late."

Aribell hoped off the short stool and skipped along out of the big bedroom and into the candle lit corridors of the palace. Glass windows filled the walls while others held paintings. Griffin trailed behind.

Together they tumbled out into a dining room the long dark oak table already seating Tobe and his grandparents. Kel bent down to kiss the cheek of both the King and Queen while Bell gave an affectionate hug to her grandmamma. Seating they were served and sat eating away Tobe's favorite dishes to celebrate his day of birth.

Kel tried to watch the King from the corner of her eyes without being obvious. His breathing was loud and ragged. His face withered beyond recognition. White hair was unkempt flowing down his back. He was old. Older than any living person Kel had ever seen. But his strength would never be surpassed. That Kel was sure of. Even now with death on his doorstep he sat up at a table knowing full well that this could be his last family dinner. Kel tried to calm her nerves at this thought.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Tristan bowed when he entered the room causing a delighted squeal from his niece. She jumped up from the table throwing herself at the dark haired man. His father could only loudly breathe as a hello.

"Darling," the Queen's voice twinkled at him. She lovingly smiled at him as he bent down kissing her cheek. He slapped Tobe's shoulder and kissed Griffin's head before sitting next to his father.

Once Tristan arrived it seemed that his father gave up the pretense that he could sit up for so long. Before standing up or even giving any notice that he would be leaving he took his shaking deathly white hand and carefully and slowly clasped it around Tobe's own hand. The move startled the table who were all laughing at a joke that was being told. The serious moment pulled everybody back to reality.

The King did not say anything to Tobe but his sharp eyes told the young man all he needed to know. Tobe was no longer the bastard son being beaten in a stable. He was seating in a palace with his hand being held by the King of Talla. His grandfather. For Tobe it was a moment not taken for granted. He had been shown such kindness upon arrival from Tortall. This was his home. This was his family.

The king was helped from the table and he hobbled back to his bed being held on each side by a servant. The mood was never the same when he left but Kel strived to make Tobe's birthday dinner special.

"Mama," Aribell said while they walked back to their rooms. "Can we say goodnight to papa before bed."

"Of course," Kel told her. She had feared that the twins would become more afraid of their grandfather the worse he looked from his illness but they had never stopped their affection for him. Ari skipped ahead of them. Kel had to stop her before she rushed to hop on the bed.

"Good night, papa," Aribell whispered in his face. He did not reply but it didn't matter to the young restless girl. She kissed his nose before hopping down and making her way back to her bed chamber.

Griffin sat beside his grandfather not speaking. He sat in the big bed listening to the heavy breathing that filled the room. He didn't have nearly as many freckles as his sisters but Kel still felt the tug on her heartstrings as she watched his usual lively face cast down with sadness. He knew that somebody he loved was dying. Griffin finally took the hand of his papa and squeezed it before getting off the oversized bed and walking away.

Kel watched him for a moment before sitting beside the elderly man. It was so hard to hear his breathing. She took his hand just as her son had.

He turned his head slightly on his pillow to look up at her. He could feel his time ending. He had tried to save his energy so he could give her his last words. She would need them.

"Lead them into the future," his voice was weak and she strained to hear him. "And remember who you are."

He took another breathe, and another. He spoke again.

"This country is your family. Protect your family."

She nodded. That's all she could do. As a soldier she was used to seeing people around her die. But this was drawn out and horrifying to watch. Kel kissed his cheek.

"Remember your promise to say hello to him for me," she stood up and brushed a tear off her cheek. She had to believe that he would see Mayer in the afterlife. If only to give her comfort. She walked back to her chambers.

* * *

_"My lady," Isobel's voice called out to her in the night. It was late. So late that only the stars and mothers of young infants were up. Keladry turned only her head to acknowledge Isobel. She had been such a great help these past months. She turned her head back down to look at Griffin sleeping. His toes were curled and his face squished. She knew he was in a deep slumber. _

_ "My lady, Aribell has gone to sleep. She took the most of her bottle."_

_ "Thank you, Isobel." Kel didn't look up. "That is no small feat. She has been so fussy lately. How did you do it?"_

_ The maid was quiet. Her voice was quiet. "Tristan taught me a trick."_

_ Kel's head swiveled to the side just slightly. She knew rumors were already flying around the castle. Since the birth of her children Tristan had spent more time in the city than ever before. He helped her along with Isobel. She had thrown herself at the raising of her children as the only way to keep her head up after Mayer's death. His friendship had been a good thing for her. But occasionally his hand would linger on hers for too long. _

_ "Isobel please go. You deserve rest after you being so much help today."_

_ She hesitated. "My lady if you wish to go to bed I can stay with them."_

_ "No," she was sure. "Please rest."_

_ She didn't look up but she could hear the rustle of skirts as Isobel curtsied before walking out. The night was still and quiet with everybody asleep. Kel didn't know how long she had been standing watching her son sleep but suddenly she felt someone behind her. _

_ "Keladry," she whirled around at the voice of the King._

_ "Sir," she curtsied fluttered by his presence on such a late night. She didn't know what to say so she just turned back to her son._

_ He didn't say anything but moved closer to peer down at Griffin. _

_ "I have tried speaking to my wife but she is adamant about not taking the throne."_

_ Kel swallowed and blinked. Her eyes were dry and tired. "It's only been six months."_

_ He nodded. His son had only been dead for a short time. "Kel dear," he placed a hand on her elbow. He guided her away from the crib. "Come with me. I have much to tell you."_

_ For the next six years it had been the same thing. He never pushed her but it was clear what these meetings were for. He was teaching her how to run his country. It was overwhelming. That would never change. But slowly, very very slowly, Kel was able to breathe while thinking about it rationally. _

_ The meetings were never set. At random they would occur. Either at night while Kel rocked one of her children to sleep or during the morning while sitting in the palace gardens. He told her about his decision to hide Talla away from the world. He told her which royals she should go to for certain problems. He told her about lawmaking. He told her to always be herself. "Because Mithros has guided you here for a reason. And he knew what he was doing."_

* * *

"Father," Tristan knelt by his aging father. He kissed his cheek trying not to wake the man. He hoped that this was not his goodbye but he couldn't ignore his gut.

He was stopped by the sound of his father's voice while making his way to the door. It was the last thing he would ever hear from him.

"Take care of her."

* * *

Jonathon's eyes popped open on their own. His body was wide awake suddenly. This wasn't the first time he had had this same reaction. Usually it was before a surprise attack out on the field. He got out of bed and Thayet was quick to follow recognizing her husband's actions. With a sword on his hip he brushed past the flap of his tent. A strong gust of wind almost knocked him back but the air around him suddenly fell flat. His close friends started to emerge from their own tents and he knew they had just had the same feeling he had. Men and women in the camp were buzzing. Horses made the ground shake. Tallan soldiers rode upon them.

"Jon," Thayet asked quietly. Something bad was happening.

"King Jonathon," Brooke pushed his way to them through the busy crowd. He held a torch in one hand. "I'm sorry for the commotion."

"Brooke, what is this?"

"Your camp is safe because technically it is not in city lines but we had to move other Tortallans out of the capital."

"Move?" Raoul asked.

"Yes," Brooke nodded. "For the next hours only Tallans are allowed in the city. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but the ceremony will be taking place."

"Is this for Roland's burial?" Jon was confused.

The question took Brooke aback. His face showed this very well. "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "I thought you would have heard already."

"Heard what?" Alanna's voice came out demanding.

"The King of Talla is dead."

* * *

**I hope this made up for the long wait! Remember that your reviews are great motivation. Plus I like hearing your thoughts on what is happening and if you ever have any questions please just ask! Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Savior Ch. 14**

**Disclaimer-This is a Fanfic not the real thing. It's not really mine.**

* * *

It was still so dark out. Candle light lit the corridors making the stained glass windows reflect pretty lights onto the walls. In the night it was like paintings were watching you. It was eerie. And it was strange. Something big had just happened. Something world altering. Something that changed everything.

It was the in-between time. Technically morning but so dark it felt like the deepest part of night. The castle was busy with tip toeing movement. It didn't seem right to be rushing loudly at a time when only night time crickets chirped. The one place that was quiet and calm for the moment was the chapel.

Kel's hair spilled out in front of her. She was kneeling deeply eventually just falling onto her stomach in a look that could only be repeated by a woman heartbroken over a man. It was sad and pathetic looking. Kel was praying to Mithros.

Her dark brown hair crinkled and wavy. Freshly washed it was air drying. She was fitted in one very tight fitting gold gown that clung to her toned muscles while showing off her womanly goods. It was elegant. Classy. And one that would certainly be remembered. She would be crowned the King of Talla in it. Isobel had put perfectly placed shadow and rogue on her face. Kel had thought she had seen just the slightest tremble in her maids hand when applying it. But it was a big moment. The future was suddenly in her hands. Isobel had helped Kel into her form fitting dress and slipped on various bangles and jewelry on her. Styling her hair was next on her list but Kel had fled before Isobel could start to detangle her thick mane.

In one dramatic scene that wasn't usually her style she had run down the hallways of the royal palace finding solace in the chapel before throwing herself down at the altar in prayer. This place had changed her so much. Her emotions that she had once been able to protect so well were utterly cracked open. Her nerves were too much for her. How could she do this? Her life was not meant for this. She came from a family that was barely noble. At a young age she had changed her life and history of Tortall by working her ass off to become a Lady Knight in the hopes of following her role model Lady Alanna. How was she about to become a reigning figure? She prayed while trying to ease her rapid heartbeat. It slowed along with her breathing.

"My lady," it was some clerk that at the moment Kel couldn't think of his name. "The Queen has declared her wishes to not become King of Talla."

Kel took in a deep breath as her mind crashed. She had known this was coming. It was just a formality.

The man went on. "She has forfeited her right as the Queen of Talla."

Another choked breath. It was another formality. The Queen had to step down in order for a new monarchy to be crowned. But it was hard knowing that Kel was given the huge responsibility of ruling and protecting a new Kingdom.

"My lady," the man was young Kel noted. He too kept taking big breaths. "It is time."

He waited and she realized there was no were left to go. The messenger would not leave without her. Taking the skirts of her dress she wobbly pushed herself up in the standing position. She would not have time to fix her hair. No doubt this would irk some. She walked ahead of the other man exiting the chapel. The castle was even more awake if that was possible. Stopping for just a hare of a second beside a window Kel could see the capital city of Talla ablaze with light was well. Lanterns were lit with fire so that the population could move around waiting to see their new King.

This was it.

* * *

Isobel had been rushing around the castle particularly around the wing that housed Kel and her children. She had tried to let the little ones sleep as long as they could but she rounded the corner ready to enter through the thick wooden door. She slowed down seeing it already wide open. Tristan was inside helping the children change.

He spotted her and shrugged. Isobel looked down at her feet briefly. She was a maid. She knew that. Her place was a lowly one. Her lady had always been nice and generous but she was lucky in her fate. Coming from a poor forest village she had been sent by her parents to the city in a last ditch effort to help with the family income. It was somewhat of a miracle being able to procure a position at the castle. To some she was an ungroomed girl and would always be seen that way. By fate she had become Kel's lady in waiting and confidant. When the Prince had died she had stepped in and helped raise the twins. She had seen from day one how Tristan loved Griffin and Aribell. To him they were his own children. But Isobel knew that his relationship with Keladry was rocky most of the time. If only she could see how much the man loved her children.

"I figured you had a lot of work this night," he spoke softly. "Or should I say this morning."

Aribell rubbed her eyes and leaned into his shoulder. He was on his knees helping her dress. Griffin was changed but had fallen back on his bed eyes closed. Tristan turned Ari around and started to put her long hair in two pigtails.

"Do you think that will be fancy enough for all the oldies in the crowd out there?" he pointed to the hairstyle.

"My lady wants to keep them out of the spotlight as much as possible," Isobel told him. "But I have a crown of daisy that she can wear. That will be fancy enough."

"You're always so thoughtful Isobel," he praised her. Everyone in Talla had probably heard the stories of how hard working she was. It was well known that only a few close people to Kel had helped with the twins when the Prince had died.

Isobel took in a deep breath felling tiredness swell in her. She carried on nodding at the compliment. She had a hard time accepting praise. Some days the only way she kept up was by throwing herself in her work. It was her only family at the moment. Her father had disowned her.

"Isobel," Tristan went on not looking up at her. "Why don't you take a moment before heading to the ceremony? I believe you will be taking the children to sit next to my mother."

Isobel curtsied not about to put up a fight with the last prince of Talla. Tristan faced Aribell after pulling Griffin to a standing position. He was still at their short eye level.

"It's happening," Aribell asked. She had grown up knowing that one day her mother would rule their kingdom.

Tristan nodded while pulling some of her long thick hair behind her ear. He was no hairstylist that was for sure. He looked them both in the eyes. "Your mother loves both of you and Tobe."

They nodded listening intently to their uncle who they looked up to. In the back of their young minds they might have realized that he was not around often. When he was though it was like their world revolved around him and everything he said and did.

"Your mother has many more responsibilities now. Sometimes she won't be around as much because she has to help people."

They nodded still mute eyes wide listening.

"But this just means that you're going to have to be the best that you can be. Help your mother by doing that."

Griffin automatically opened his mouth. "But what if we make a mistake? Isobel always says that that's okay."

"Of course it is," Tristan's voice was soft and calm. "But your mother needs to know that you will be okay if she doesn't get to see you as much. Your mom can't be worried about you when she's worried about Talla."

"I get it," Aribell's voice was quiet. "Don't cause mama trouble."

Tristan wrapped them in a hug. He had grown up raised like them. His job was to be silent and non-troublesome so that his father could worry about other issues. He hoped they understood at a young age that Kel loved them but couldn't always act like a normal parent. It was one thing to deal with an unruly child turning into a teen but add that on top of protecting a kingdom. Tristan pulled back to look at them again.

"Make sure your mother always knows how much you both love her." It was his last piece of advice before Isobel slipped back in the room. She nodded. It was time.

* * *

"What in the name of Mithros is going on?" Bruce approached Dom. He shrugged. They along with all of Tortall had been herded outside the city lines. It created confusion and chaos but eventually mellowed out. Now everybody had their eyes trained on the city ready to see any sign of what was going on. It quickly became clear that nobody knew or had any idea who the new king was.

Owen yawned loudly invoking Neal to hit him with his elbow in the stomach. Owen grunted rubbing his wound. Everybody was tired and starting to get some what grumpy. But the intrigue and a fusion of excitement filled the air. Surprisingly nobody was fearful that they had been double crossed. That something bad would happen. Instead they fed off of Talla's reaction to the nights festivities.

"Archer had told me that the city was unusually busy today," Merric mentioned as he stood stoic beside Dom and Bruce. Wolset was sitting across a fire that had many other soldiers around it including some of his close knight friends. The class divide was being mixed within the large camp. Soldiers, merchants, nobles and those of lowly status. "I think now that many people must have known about the King's failing health."

"Many people came flooding into the city from the forest," Alanna walked up beside them. She kicked at Neal before he finally stood up grudgingly.

"You are all worried aren't you?" Owen said quietly in the hopes that his conversation wouldn't carry to other groups. He had rightly guessed that the position of Talla's new head of state was worrying the King and his close circle.

Alanna was silent before snorting. "Wyldon hated that you could never keep anything to yourself."

He smiled. "I know. But some things have to be voiced."

She looked at him before looking back at the palace. A specific balcony had been illuminated. All eyes were on it so it was assumed the announcement would take place there. Alanna looked around seeing scopes trained on it and barrels of water became close ups of it. The mystery was almost too much. And to her adoptive father she knew how much this piece of history would mean to him.

"This really is something," she turned to her former squire. He would get it.

Neal looked at her. "It's not a road I thought I would ever take."

Somebody laughed. "Probably because nobody knew it existed."

"Look," a young hand jutted out. "Somethin is happenin. It's moving. The door somebody is coming out."

A whirling buzz erupted.

"So this is it," Alanna jumped. Raoul had snuck up on them.

"We should get back to Jon," Alanna told him but it was too late. A figure appeared on the balcony.

"It's the new king!" Somebody in the massive crowd of Tortallans yelled out. A big collective breath was taken as the person continued forward into the light. It was so quiet as the energy almost became unbearable.

"No," Neal was the first to really spot the figure. "It's Kel."

* * *

Kel looked down at the crowd. Below her were her new people. Behind the curtain that hung in the doorway of the balcony her family and staff could see her better than anybody. They could probably smell her fear and nerves. Tortall could see her as well.

She gulped. This was bigger than anything she had ever done. Bigger than being a Lady Knight and talking to her refugee camp. So with the new crown on her head she looked down at the crowd before her. It was tradition to step out on the balcony to speech to her people. But she had one thing to do before.

With her arms on the rail in front of her she bowed her body down. It was common to bow to her people. If they choose to believe she was their rightful new king they would bow to her showing their acceptance.

She peeked up after what felt like an eternity. Letting out a surprised gasp she saw how everybody was on their knees showing respect. They had taken her as their king.

She raised herself up her tight grip on the rail clear by how white her knuckles were. What could she say? Sorry you all have terrible luck but you get me as king? Yay!? Kel hoped she hadn't visibly cringed. What would Mayer say? The truth. He wouldn't hold back.

"I know that I'm not who anybody wanted," Kel's voice wobbled. She took another breath. She pretended that her late husband was next to her and it calmed her. "And honestly I don't know how I came here."

People were listening to her. Looking down at their faces she could tell that they were. She had to keep going. "Growing up as a small child I heard tales of a place called Talla. On a boat ride to the Yamani Islands with my parents I pretended that I was in Talla in the hopes to ignore my sea sickness. It worked."

A few smiles filled the crowds.

"I'm from Tortall," she told them. "And one day without realizing it I had walked into Talla. The late King told me that it was because of the will of Mithros."

Kel took another breath. And looked up. Mayer was there. "I met a boy one day. And I fell in love. I think most of you have heard this story."

More laughs from the crowd. At the time it was the biggest piece of juicy gossip.

"It wasn't until Roland and his wife clued me in did I realize I had fallen in love with the first prince of Talla. And I almost ran away. And I wanted to do that before Roland told me that I could possibly become King of Talla. A place I thought that didn't even exist. So I know that a lot of people are wondering how I became King and honestly so am I. I can only believe like my father in law that Mithros has a plan."

Kel swallowed before continuing. "Six years ago my husband died. And a lot of Tallans as well. Unfortunately I fear that we are on the edge of yet another war. I hate that my first act as King is declaring this war but I will not let dark clouds hold me hostage to my own fears. We must protect ourselves and in order to be the best that we can we must help our neighbors. We have opened our borders to them already. We will stay strong while fighting this enemy together. Because we are Talla."

Kel stopped talking ending her speech. She nodded her head before being helped off the balcony in her gold dress. She let out a heavy breath as she walked through the palace. People bowed and clapped and Kel just couldn't properly care at the moment. She was exhausted and she had barely been King for an hour. Tobe kissed her cheek and she smiled. Without speaking they could communicate. He was proud. She shrugged in response. Her little ones hung on her arms in excitement. They couldn't contain their grins. Isobel followed behind them dutifully. The Queen mother bowed deeply her skirts rustling. It showed to many that she was willing to take orders from the new head of the monarchy. Others would take this as a good sign. Tristan was nowhere to be seen.

"Booke," Kel turned her head to look at him. "Please send King Jonathon to me."

"Right away," he bowed. "Your majesty."

* * *

While cheering erupted from the crowd in Talla the camp of Tortall was silent. Nobody moved.

"How can this be?" Owen asked.

"She told us the story," Merric shrugged. "She met a man. Turned out he was a prince."

"But she's a girl," Bruce pointed out.

"Apparently that doesn't matter," Neal's voice was strained.

"Is that Jon?" Alanna said out loud. His carriage was heading out of the camp.

"I suppose he and Kel have something's to catch up on." Raoul's reply was cheeky.

"How are you so calm about this?" Alanna asked him.

"Because I agree that Mithros knows what he is doing." Was his reply. "Plus I always knew that lass was meant for great things."

* * *

**Okay so how was that? It was a little hard to write. Next chapter will definitely go into the feelings of everybody but before I wanted to ask what kind or reactions would you like to see from them? Is there anything you guys want more of or less? I want to go into more of the OC character. Are you guys interested? Thanks for reading and remember reviews and feedback are super helpful! **


End file.
